Una luz de esperanza
by Aku no Saiya-jin Kaiser
Summary: Traicionado un mago en un último intento de vengarse de los mercenarios de kuroinu que lo traicionaron crea un hechizo pero algo sale mal lo que colocan las cosa en una situación muy alocada para ciertos guerreros, y tal vez, la salvación de las princesas guerreras de su oscuro destino y darle una nueva vida a tres guerreros que han vivido una vida de soledad
1. Prologo

hola, como están, espero que bien, esta en una fanfic raro, ya que es de Kuroinu, un anime h, o hentai, como llego a esta idea es atravez de mi imaginacion y cuestionandome, necesitaba un poco de inspiración para mi otra historia y pedí que me recomendaran un hentai, bueno llego a mi ese hentai llamdo Kuroinu- no se que, ni me importa, sinceramente la historia y trama de ese hentai no me gusto para nada, pero debo decir que las animaciones y el diseño de personajes es excelente y de alta calidad, como pocos de los que existen o he visto, los diseños de las mujeres así como las características y personalidades son distintos y únicos, que lamentablemente a mi parecer fueron mal utilizados, por ejemplo, tienen a 2 elfas que... que calidad de diseño, entonces me pregunte ¿que hubiera pasado si tenia otros generos? ¿como seria si alguien las salvaba? ¿y si alguien impidió que Vaults lograra sus objetivos?. Y quienes les patearían el culo a lo mercenarios

no soy dueño del hentai y/o erogame Kuroinu...

* * *

Prologo:

La gran tierra de Eostia, es un mundo de fantasía y belleza, donde muchas razas han habitado en harmonía aparente. Esto si solo contamos a los humanos, elfos, enanos y humanos semi-bestias que, si coexisten, pero no las otras criaturas que hay en este mundo como: orcos, trols, duendes, demonios y otras criaturas que al parecer solo piensan en violar a los miembros femeninos de los humanos y elfos. Actualmente los diferentes reinos han estado construyendo castillos y murallas para defenderse de los asaltos de estos, lamentablemente esto de deja a las aldeas rurales a merced de ser arrasados. Los hombres y niños masacrados y las mujeres y niñas capturadas para ser tratadas como juguetes de placer.

Un lugar oscuro en donde la vida no era abundante.

De esas tierras nos enfocamos en una cueva donde la única iluminación era una antorcha.

Ahí podemos ver que solo había una persona… un hombre cuya apariencia física no se podía ver debido a que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una túnica de mago de color blanca.

Pero aun si no se podía ver bien su apariencia… uno podía decir que ese hombre estaba en un mal estado ya que el apeas podía mantenerse de pie mientras dibujaba en el suelo un círculo mágico hecho con su propia sangre que venía de una herida muy profunda en el estómago.

Ese hombre había abandonado su nombre de nacimiento hace mucho tiempo cuando decidió aprender la magia, si alguien quería hablar con él lo deberían llamar… el Mago.

El además de ser un gran experto cuando se trataba de magia… desde hace muy poco también él era un antiguo miembro del grupo de mercenarios conocidos como Kuroinu.

Pero un intento de intentar hacerse con la posición de líder le costó todo, incluso su vida ya que a este paso más de unos minutos no le debían quedar.

Ese hombre no era una buena persona, de hecho era un tipo despreciable que no le importaría si las vidas de muchos eran sacrificadas para así satisfacer su lujuria. Después de todo uno no se unía a Kuroinu por diversión.

De hecho la única razón por la que él estaba herido de muerte en una cueva ubicada en estos territorios era… debido a su enorme ambición y a su desprecio de estar por debajo de los demás cuando él creía ser el líder perfecto.

La idea de que un bruto como Vault estuviese dándole órdenes a él y que Vault fuese el rey del maravilloso reino que sometería a las mujeres de la nación era… ¡Algo totalmente indignante!

Después de todo era el Mago quien ideaba estrategias y usaba su magia para evitar pérdidas… y aun así Vault tenía que ser el líder.

De hecho el Mago incluso escucho como planeaban violar a la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros y a su ayudante ahora que las habían capturado.

Esa fue la última gota que derramo el vaso ya que el Mago había visto las bellezas que eran esas dos chicas y planeaba dejárselas para sí mismo mientras que los demás podían jugar con las otras Elfas Oscuras de este reino.

Incluso las Siete Princesas Guerreras eran igual, para el Mago ellas eran una joyas preciosas que únicamente tenían lugar a su lado mientras que los brutos de los demás miembros de Kuroinu se podían conformar con otras.

Después de todo el Mago pensó que como él era superior a los demás él tenía ese derecho de quedarse con lo mejor mientras los demás se quedaban con los 'restos'.

Fue así que hace algunas horas el planeo el asesinato de Vault para así tomar el liderato de Kuroinu. Para hacerlo el Mago reunió a varios miembros y junto con ellos iban a ir a la sala donde Vault tenía su trono y ahí lo matarían.

Él les dijo que con el todo iba a ser mejor y que sus objetivos tendrían menos perdidas si alguien como él estaba a cargo. Al parecer eso había funcionado ya que todos los hombres de la base aceptaron y así marcharon hacia un Vault que se encontraba solo.

Sin embargo el Mago calculo mal… el hecho de que Vault tenía más carisma que él y entendía a la perfección los deseos de sus subordinados, por lo tanto sus subordinados no lo traicionarían tan fácilmente. La propia arrogancia del Mago termino por costarle muy caro.

Asique en lugar de unirse a él, esos tipos fingieron haberlo aceptado como nuevo líder y lo llevaron hacia Vault para declarar al Mago como el nuevo líder… para así rodearlo mientras Vault se burlaba de el por ese intento de traición.

Naturalmente Vault después respondió a ese intento de usurparle el poder… ordenando un ataque al Mago, quien logro usar un hechizo para escapar pero no sin antes recibir un corte profundo en su estómago cortesía de la espada de Vault.

Es por eso que el término en esta cueva solitaria dibujando un círculo mágico con su sangre. El como venganza final planeaba hacer una invocación para que el ideal de Vault y Kuroinu se quedase como eso… un simple ideal para que así la última risa fuese suya.

Al final era una persona como esa, una persona que era escoria quien daría el paso más importante para la caída de Kuroinu.

Es por eso que él había dibujado un círculo mágico de invocación. Ya que si él no podía detener a Vault por sí mismo, entonces alguien más lo haría.

Un hechizo de invocación era una magia extremadamente rara que se decía que podía invocar seres de otros mundos, mientras más detallado y más detalles del tipo de héroe que uno desease mucho mejor.

Si era un héroe poderoso entonces definitivamente Vault podría ser detenido.

Por eso el Mago decidió invocar a alguien que tuviese virtudes heroicas y además un gran poder.

Si un Héroe Ideal como ese aparecía entonces no cabría duda de que Vault podría perder.

"Maldito Vault… ya verás…" Hablo el Mago con mucha dificultad debido a sus graves heridas, aun con su magia curativa el únicamente se había dado unos minutos más de vida en lugar de poder salvarse, "Cuando termine este hechizo… tus sueños terminaran en polvo… ya que si yo no puedo disfrutar los cuerpos de esas mujeres como el líder absoluto… ¡Entonces ni tu ni nadie de esos malagradecidos lo hará!" Y con eso el término de dibujar con su propia sangre el círculo mágico

Y con un último movimiento el Mago puso su mano en el centro del círculo y comenzó a decir un conjuro. Eso causo que el círculo hecho de sangre comenzase a brillar.

"Fue…un excito…" Dijo con satisfacción a pesar de que para este punto el ver y escuchar ya era algo muy difícil.

Y así el Mago termino en el suelo de esa cueva habiendo sucumbido ante sus heridas. Pero a la vez feliz sabiendo que sus últimos esfuerzos no serían en vano.

Pero… él no sabía que su hechizo había resultado incompleto.

Ya que su visión estaba borrosa debido a su mal estado, el no noto que le faltaron varios detalles a su círculo mágico, detalles que hubiesen asegurado la invocación de ese Héroe Ideal que él deseaba invocar para tener su venganza.

Asique en lugar de fijarse en todos los detalles su invocación solo se centró en unos de los requisitos en lugar de todos: 3 seres corazón puro y poder para hacerle frente a un ejército que hayan enfrentado sus demonios internos y de voluntad justa y buena.

Es por eso que lo que terminaría siendo invocado era…

Nos ubicamos en un mundo más moderno parecido al nuestros.

- _ha… que tranquila esta la noche, que aburrido no hay problemas, ni demonios que detener-_ pensaba un joven de aparentemente 17 años

Este era Michael un joven perteneciente a la orden de los sabios de la luz y el más poderoso que normalmente cuando tenía aburrimiento veía las estrellas desde el fin de la orden de los sabios por un líder corrupto al cual detuvo y la orden desapareció al hacerlo se ganó la bendición de dios la cual le dio un gran aumento de sus poderes y virtualmente la inmortalidad esta lo mantenía joven a pesar de su apariencia de un joven de 17 años tenía 825 años y su inmortalidad detenía su envejecimiento y lo sanaba de dota herida que sufriera pero esta se veía reducida al recibir ataques de necro magia los cuales eran lo que más lo dañaban.

Mientras él estaba en un balcón viendo las estrellas de repente sintió una especien de energía que lo rodeaba al darse cuenta, intento hacer algo pero fui transportado a un mundo que desesperadamente necesitaba ayuda ya que en ese mundo se enfrentaría a una maldad nacida del mismo corazón de los hombres.

En otro mundo similar un joven descasaba viendo una película mientras comía chacarero con Mote con huesillo este era Nickolas un demonio que fue criado por una familia de chile su vida fue tranquila has que supo de su origen y los seres sobre naturales empezaron a atacar su hogar y su familia.

Ya sabiendo de su origen Nickolas trato de apartar ese secreto y llevar su vida normal, pero eso se fue al carajo cuando las criaturas mágicas empezaron atacar a él y a su familia, es mas era un milagro verlo desocupado por un día, claro que esto hizo que descuidara totalmente su vida personal y se alejara de sus amigos, aparte de que tuvo que irse lejos para que su familia no se hiciera daño, al instante supo que un demonio estará condenado a estar solo, aunque este era muy diferente que el resto, ya que gracias a su familia adoptiva.

Tuvo conciencia y un espíritu de justicia que no es normal en los demonios, siempre trataba de ayudar a los demás, también era un poco… molesto con los demás… no escucha a nadie si es que no lo eh interesa, además jamás revela su verdadero nombre si es que no tiene su confianza desde el principio, se ponía muchos nombres al azar… pero si no usaba los nombres "Kira", "Sonn", "Pool" y "Chris", claro que al ser un demonio le gustaba molestar a los demás con su mala suerte, este aparenta ser un hombre de 21 tenía 1121, pero su mente no pasaba más de los 15… en pocas palabras es un inmaduro, bueno ahora se encontraba en un pequeño departamento viendo su película, cuando de pronto poco a poco era absorbido por algo, este intentaba salir de lo que sea que era absorbido ya después de unos intentos se cansó y con una cara más o menos asa (-_-) se dejó llevar por la fuerza, este término en un mundo que solo era caos y miseria, no quedándose hay mientras los demás sufren decidió que limpiaría este mundo hasta que ningún mal quedara con vida.

En otro mundo el cual está en ruinas mientras solo se podía ver destrucción este era el infierno mismo en el cual habitaban los ahora extintos demonios en un templo de piedra caliza en el cual estaba encerrado el ser que llevo a la destrucción y extinción de los demonios el templo fue envuelto en una luz y fue teletransportado a un mundo donde el guerrero que estaba sellado en su interior defendería lo que es bueno y justo y logaría tener la felicidad que durante tanto milenios le fue negada.

Nos centramos en la cueva donde yace el cadáver del mago los destellos aparecían de los cuales salían Michael y Nickolas.

-quien eres- dijo Nickolas viendo a miguel así es como se pronuncia

-lo mismo podría decir de ti- dijo sin quitarle la vista

Pero su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando vieron el cuerpo del mago miguel uno un hechizo para proyectar sus memorias pero solo podía ver las de antes que muriera.

Los dos estaban intrigados de esa banda de mercenarios llamada Kuroinu y si lo que vio en la mente del mago era cierto esos mercenarios ya tenía unos enemigos muy poderosos.

-Mira apenas nos conocemos, pero te propongo esto, averiguamos más de esos mercenarios y si son de problemas los detenemos, ¿Qué me dices? - dijo miguel a Nickolas

-¿el usar a rugal es para novatos?- dijo el en respuesta

-excelente- pero su conversación se vio interrumpida a lo lejos vio una especie de destello del cual apareció un templo del cual avía antorchas que lo iluminaban.

Fueron asía el templo al entras vieron que estaba abandonado pero uso dibujos en uno de los muros del templo llamaron su atención.

-demonios- dijeron para sí mismo pero lo que lo inquietaba era la apariencia de esos demonios ya que nunca avía visto unos así.

Algo que llamo su atención fue que esos demonios parecía que estaban luchando contra un individuo que aparecía en la imagen, en la esquina no un símbolo el cuan sobresalía al tocarlo el símbolo se hundió y la pared empezó a subir.

Al ver que había un pasadizo empezó a recorrerlo viendo que en las paredes había manchas de sangre seca, arañones en los muros, pero también había dibujos de un caballero peleando con demonios.

Al mirar al frente vio lo que parecía ser una especie de pedestal con una extraña marca

La curiosidad les gano y cuando lo tocaron el símbolo se ilumino de color verde y una voz tétrica empezó a escucharse e imágenes de un ejército de demonios se mostraba mientras un gran número de caballeros los encaraban.

En la primera era, en la primera batalla, cuando las sombras se alargaron, alguien resistió. Consumido por las ascuas del Armagedón, su alma ardió en los fuegos del infierno, demasiado corrupto para la ascensión, escogió la senda del tormento perpetuo. No halló paz en su voraz odio, y con su sangre hirviendo, recorrió las llanuras del Umbral para vengarse de los señores oscuros que tanto daño le habían hecho. Portaba la corona de los Centinelas de la Noche, y los que probaron su espada le llamaron… Asesino de la Muerte (Doom knight)

 **(El pedestal mostro la imagen del caballero.)**

Tanto Miguel como Nickolas supieron al instante supo que ese era Doom Knight.

Templada en los fuegos del infierno, su voluntad de hierro se mantuvo firme durante la travesía que se ensaña con los débiles. Porque solo él era el Caminante del Infierno, el Depredador Desencadenado que buscaba venganza en cada rincón, oscuro y luminoso, de hielo y de fuego, en el principio y en el fin, persiguiendo a los esclavos del infierno con bárbara crueldad, pues había cruzado la frontera como solo los demonios habían hecho antes.

 **(Se muestra la imagen de los centinelas contra los demonios)**

Y en su conquista de las oscuras almas de los condenados, se vio su destreza. En su cruzada, el serafín le concedió una fuerza y una velocidad temibles, y con su poder destruyó los pilares de Obsidiana de los Templos de Sangre. No mostró piedad contra las bestias de los nueve círculos. Indestructible, incorruptible, inflexible, el Asesino de la Muerte ansiaba acabar con el reino oscuro

 **(Se ve la imagen de una persona peleando con demonios era el Doom Knight)**

La era de su juicio no estaba escrita los escribas grabaron su nombre en las tablillas del infierno durante eones, y cada batalla infundía terror en el corazón de los demonios, sabían que vendría como siempre había hecho e iba a ser para darse un festín con su sangre, pues solo él podía extraer fuerza de sus enemigos caídos y su poder seguía creciendo rápido e imparable.

 **(Se veían un campo lleno de cadáveres de demonios mientras el caballero avanzaba)**

Nadie pudo resistir la horda salvo el asesino de la muerte, frete ella la desesperación se extendía como una plaga sembró el miedo entre los moradores de las sombras y los arrastro a avisos más profundos y oscuros, pero de las profundidades surgió el grandioso, un campeón más poderoso que todos los habidos. El titán con su poder y bestialidad incalculables camino sobre la llanura y se enfrentó al asesino de la muerte y ahí se libró una intensa batalla, el titán combatió con la furia de los muchos caídos a manos del asesino de la muerte, pero fue vencido y con su fracaso fueron derrotadas las hordas sombrías.

 **(Lo que lo sorprendió más fue la imagen de un demonio de tamaño titánico que rugía de manera amenazante el solo se sorprendió de saber que abajo solo decía ''El Grandioso'')**

 **(Los siguientes dibujos eran de como los dos se veían para empezar su combate.)**

 **(En la siguiente se mostraba lo que parecían unos restos de carne con unos huesos.)**

Miguel solo dedujo que el caballero venció al demonio.

Y en terrible rencor que traspasaba mundos y eras el caminante del infierno hayo al infamen que no debe ser nombrado pero en su erigía fue leal a su causa maléfica, le infame horno al asesino de la muerte con una poderosa armadura forjada en las fraguas del infierno impenetrable e inflexible con una espada y un escudo adamantinos el asesino de la muerte se dispuso a enviar al abismo todo cuanto su ferocidad aún no había arrasado.

(Sebe como el individuo obtiene la armada con la que se muestra en los primeros dibujos.)

(El pedestal muestra la imagen de los sacerdotes demoniacos.

El poderoso titán había caído y el terror se apodero de los ejércitos de la muerte, pero los sacerdotes demoniacos de los templos de sangre le tendieron una trampa al azote del infierno, insaciable incluso tras derrotar al grandioso, el caminante del infierno busco victimas en las tumbas de la fortaleza sangre; y segado por su fervor, callo en el engaño los sacerdotes derribaron el templo sobre el asesino de la muerte y lo sepultaron en el sarcófago maldito, su marca se grabó con fuego sobre su cripta para advertir a todo el infierno que el terror que ahí se ocultaba jamás debía ser liberado. Ahí ya se inmóvil y lo que es más sufriendo en silencio.

Se muestra la imagen del símbolo del Doom Knight.

Miguel solo estaba impactado y Nickolas estaba en shock frente a ellos estaba en la tumba donde ese guerrero que fue sepultado. Al intentar saber más del caballero movió el pedestal y al hacerlo el pedestal se hundía y el suelo frente a él se abría y surgía un sarcófago negro con una marca roja

Estar impactado era poco, frente a ellos estaba el sarcófago donde el caballero fue encerrado, él podía sentir una gran energía del sarcófago.

Usando sus poderes combinados lograron romper el sello del sarcófago el por qué lo hicieron y el por qué se aliaban sin conocerse, no lo sabían solo sabían que podían con fiar en el otro.

Mientras el sello se rompía un símbolo aparecía a sus espaldas. Del símbolo surgieron un gran grupo de demonios los mismos que aparecían en los dibujos.

Los demonios solo rugieron de manera amenazante, miguel solo se puso en pose defensiva mientras convocaba una espada plateada de empuñadura negra y amarilla.

Nickolas uso su magia para aparecer tres espadas de hojas verde, azul y roja de empuñadura plateada y una negra los demonios se lanzaron a él y el hiso lo mismo.

La batalla fue épica e increíble de leer pero por falta de presupuesto (más la flojera) no podemos publicarla.

Tras vencer a los demonios miguel tomaba un respiro eso infelices eran muy difíciles de matar.

-ha…ha…ha, ¿Cómo es ese caballero puedo con esos ejércitos solo? Y ¿Cómo es que a esos demonios les dio miedo el caballero?- decía Nickolas para sí mismo tratando de tomar aire.

Cuando voltearon vieron un gran pilar de energía surgir del sarcófago, los dos fueron lanzados lejos por la energía así como el techo del templo destruido.

Tras el pilar desaparecer y los dos salir de los escombros fueron al sarcófago y al abrirlo ahí estaba el caballero pero lo que los sorprendió es que estaba con su armadura, pero lo que llamo su atención era las cadenas las cuales sujetaban unos grilletes a sus muñecas y un collar a su cuellos.

Antes de que lo tocaran un crujir se escuchó, en eso los ojos de caballero se abrieron no eran normales eran unos ojos reptilianos que brillaban uno de color rojo y otro de color azul asemejando un dragón lo cuales intimidaban a cualquiera aun mientras tenía su casco puesto.

Inmediatamente el caballero rompió los grilletes y se levantó en pose defensiva.

-espera, tranquilo no queremos pelear- dijo Michael

El caballero solo los vio y fijo su mirada en Nickolas mientras tomaba su espada y lo señalaba.

-Antes de que me ataques porque creo que ya averiguaste mi naturaleza, si soy un demonio, pero ya fui criado por una familia humana- dijo el

El caballero solo lo miro mientras sus ojos parecían llamas, pero el brillo seso y el caballero guardo es espada.

-Donde o, mejor dicho, ¿Dónde estoy? - dijo el caballero más calmado

-Eso no lo sabemos tú estabas sellado en eso, y con nuestros poderes juntos te liberamos- dijo miguel señalando el sarcófago

-lo poco que sabemos es que un mago fue el que no invoco con un hechizo- dijo

-Ya que no nos atacaste mi llamo miguel, sabio de lumen, ángel humano y mexicano- dijo el extendiendo la mano a el caballero

-Kaiser, ese el nombre que se me dio en mi equipo, también soy, mexicano y Zoanthrope - dijo el

-también tu que gusto compadre- dijo miguel sonriendo

-yo soy chileno ya que me creí con una familia de ese país- dijo el

-un gusto bro- dijo Kaiser

-¿por cierto que es un Zoanthrope?- pregunto Nickolás

-Los Zoanthropes son humanos con la capacidad de transformarse en bestias. Son similares a los hombres lobo, pero hay una gran variedad de tipos de animal Zoanthropes individuales.

La mayoría de Zoanthropes son principalmente mamíferos y felinos.

Pero hay algún caso muy raro en que se pueden convertir en seres considerados mitológicos, como en mi caso soy el primero en 6 generaciones en poder ser un dragón- dijo el caballero

-baya suerte- dijo miguel

-Será mejor que me lleven con ese cuerpo del mago, podría tener algo que nos sirva- dijo Kaiser

Tras salir de las ruinas del templo fueron a revisar si el cuerpo del mago tenía algo que les pudiera servir solo encontraron un mapa con ocho ubicaciones de las cuales una tenía una localización y el emblema de Kuroinu, kaiser tomo un medallón que el mago usaba y salieron de la cueva.

Miguel usando un hechizo de localización verifico donde estaban y el lugar donde marcaba el mapa estaba a 2 días, para humano talvez pero para ellos era medio día usando sus poderes.

* * *

Que tal me quedo el capítulo de la chingada verdad bueno soy primerizo en esto de los fanfics sin más me despido y agradezco a los que se toaron a molestia de leer mi historia sin mas その後、我々は後まで読み vay vay


	2. Chapter 1

Aquí el nuevo capitulo de mi fic espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios

y quiero agradecer a:

Ajintaker

Arashi namikaze uzumaki

Archagel9418

Felipexza

Kokuyoseki no ketsueki

angelmoronix4

brolyvanhellsin

cazadornegro

omega9028

Quienes se toman la libertad de leer mi historia y darle una oportunidad sin mas pasemos al fic

* * *

Capítulo 1

Conociendo a Kuroinu, nuevos enemigos y alianzas

* * *

-Continente de Serenus, (Eostia, Dentro de un Castillo en el Territorio de los Elfos Oscuros)-

Y ahora nos encontramos en un lugar distinto del fantástico mundo en donde los chicos se encontraban.

Este era un mundo no tan avanzado en comparación con el de ellos… este era un mundo que había experimentado una guerra de entre los Elfos Oscuros y los humanos, una guerra que había durado mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, en comparación con lo que vendría, esa guerra podía incluso terminar como un recuerdo nostálgico para algunos.

Ahora nos enfocamos en un castillo ubicado en una parte del territorio de los Elfos Oscuros.

Este castillo se encontraba en el territorio de los Elfos Oscuros, sin embargo, sus ocupantes originales terminaron muriendo y las mujeres terminaron siendo usadas como juguetes por los mercenarios y los monstruos que se les habían unido.

Ese castillo en específico había sido elegido por el líder de Kuroinu para servir de base para su grupo. En estos momentos había un total de cincuenta de sus hombres y diez ogros dentro mientras que los demás miembros estaban esparcidos por el territorio.

Sin embargo, lo que lo hacía destacar era que además del líder de Kuroinu… aquí se encontraba la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros, Olga Discordia y su ayudante y subordinada más confiable llamada Chloe.

Ellas habían sido capturadas por Vault y su grupo, siendo así retenidas como prisioneras.

Pero ellos tenían intensiones mucho más siniestras…

El verdadero deseo de Vault era formar su propia nación, una nación de servicio en donde todas las mujeres fuesen juguetes sexuales de los hombres. Su causa era apoyada totalmente por sus subordinados, pero no solo ellos, sino que muchos monstruos se habían unido a su causa además de varios traidores en varias partes de Eostia movidos por el deseo.

Con la captura de Olga era simplemente el inicio de su plan para invadir los demás lugares y así formar su imperio e ir tras las Princesas Guerreras… pero antes Vault decidió disfrutar de las dos bellezas que habían sido capturadas.

Lo que él no sabía era que alguien capaz de oponerse a él y su gran número de subordinados ya se encontraba bajo el mismo techo que el sin que nadie supiese de su existencia.

Todo gracias a la venganza del Mago.

En otro lugar.

Podemos ver cómo los 3 guerreros viajan a una velocidad impresionante, Nickolas y Michael no tenían tantos problemas, pero Kaiser si ya que tantos años encerrado avían disminuido su condición.

Pero a Michael se el ocurrió usar un hechiza de transportación para llegar más rápido ya que podían ver el castillo a lo lejos.

Nos ubicamos en otro lugar.

En una celda la cual contenía a una sola persona. Una mujer en específico… y no era una mujer común y corriente de ninguna manera.

Aquella mujer poseía un hermoso cabello largo de color negro con un mechón de cabello cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo, el ojo derecho que si se podía ver mostraba un hermoso color ámbar. La piel de esa mujer era oscura lo que le daba más encanto todavía.

Sus ropas (Si se les podían considerar como ropas) eran bastante seductoras.

En otras palabras, esa mujer era hermosa, y aun no siendo humana incluso los humanos podían reconocer esa belleza… una belleza que también despertaba los deseos de muchos.

El nombre de esa mujer es Olga Discordia, la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros.

Sin embargo… ¿Qué es lo que hace alguien como ella en una celda?

Ella se encontraba encerrada debido a que sus fuerzas habían sido derrotadas y masacradas por sus enemigos que eran ese grupo de mercenarios, dejándola solo a ella y a Chloe con vida.

Y eso se debió en gran parte a una traición.

Ella nunca conto que los Ogros que una vez le declararon lealtad la traicionasen (Peor aún el líder de Kuroinu le dijo que no solo los Ogros sino que todas las criaturas que una vez ella tuvo bajo su mando la traicionaron en favor de Vault). Con eso la batalla paso de ser una batalla igualada a una donde los Elfos Oscuros al mando de Olga trataban de hacer lo mejor para sobrevivir.

Hubiese sido una pelea más igualada… de no ser porque Kuroinu poseía un mago con bastante poder y hechizos que hizo que el combate fuese todavía más ventajoso para los mercenarios que ahora eran ayudados por los Ogros.

Al final aun cuando ellos lo intentaron terminaron muriendo… cosa que llevo a la captura de ella y Chloe y luego a ser tomadas prisioneras y llevadas a este castillo.

Fue ahí que ella conoció al humano más desagradable que ella hubiese visto en toda su vida… aquel hombre llamado Vault quien mientras la llevaba a este castillo le dijo cuál era su objetivo.

Después de llegar al castillo Olga y Chloe fueron puestas en una celda juntas, y después de escuchar a la distancia lo que parecía una batalla (Cortesía del intento de rebelión del Mago, cosa que Olga no sabía) esos bastardos se llevaron a Chloe y sus intenciones sobre lo que harían con ella estaban más que claras. Con tan solo pensar en eso Olga apretaba sus puños en señal de frustración por lo que le ocurriría a su ayudante.

Los humanos habían lastimado a Chloe con anterioridad… y ahora lo harían de nuevo y no había nada que Olga pudiese hacer para detenerlos.

Si tan solo ella tuviese su cetro Olga podría liberarse e ir a rescatar a Chloe… pero el líder de esos mercenarios fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para quitarle su cetro.

Pero… aun con su magia ella no tendría suficiente poder como para derrotar a esos tipos, con suerte ella podría escapar si dejaba a Chloe a merced de esos tipos, cosa que Olga no deseaba hacer de ninguna manera.

Si tan solo sus poderes continuasen siendo tan fuertes como antes esto no hubiese pasado… pero por alguna razón esos poderes comenzaron a decaer y ya no se podían comparar con los poderes que le permitieron mantener años de guerra.

De no haber sido por eso ella hubiese podido matar a esos mercenarios desde el inicio y el haberla capturado hubiese sido imposible.

Ahora… solo quedaba esperar a lo inevitable. Ya que después de Chloe… seria su turno, eso la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros lo sabía a la perfección ya que ellos lo dejaron muy claro.

Aun si Olga no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción… la verdad era que por dentro ella estaba enojada y asustada por lo que era algo inminente, pero ella tenía su orgullo como Reina, un orgullo tal que le impedía simplemente ponerse a llorar o mostrar cuan nerviosa ella estaba.

Más aún porque ella seguía siendo virgen, y ese gran miedo era que un humano tan repulsivo como el líder de esos mercenarios fuese quien tomase su virginidad.

Aun si su prioridad había sido la guerra, ella en alguna parte dentro de sí misma también soñaba con algún día encontrar a la persona indicada (En su caso un Elfo Oscuro) de un corazón puro y una sonrisa gentil para así tener su primera vez.

En lugar de eso ella seria forzada y perdería su virginidad ante esos hombres que eran la peor escoria humana que ella había visto.

– … ¿Realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer? – Murmuro para sí misma ella con una clara frustración en su voz, sin importar lo mucho que lo pensase no había forma de salir de esta a menos que alguno de los miembros de Kuroinu tuviese algún cambio de corazón.

Sin embargo, ella sabía lo imposible que sería algo como eso.

Primero porque de seguro que matarían a quien hiciese una traición como esa.

Y segundo porque ella dudaba de que después de tanto tiempo en guerra algún ser humano quisiese ayudarla… en otras palabras Olga estaba sin opciones y ella lo sabía.

Pero una opción existía… una opción que apareció en este mundo debido a los deseos de un Mago vengativo, una opción de la que nadie todavía sabia su existencia.

Desde su celda Olga pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien corriendo por los pasillos del castillo… pasos que se hacían cada vez más cercanos.

Y finalmente los pasos se detuvieron en frente de la celda en donde Olga pudo ver… a lo que parecía ser un caballero de gran altura.

(Doom Knight by po214)

– ¡Encontré a alguien! – Ella escucho decir a ese caballero que se detuvo frente a la celda

La Reina de los Elfos Oscuros tuvo su primer encuentro con el hombre que sobrevivió y venció al infierno mismo.

Para Olga ese caballero no se veía como un mercenario, aunque su armadura se veía intimidante.

Por su parte Kaiser miraba a Olga con un rostro que mostraba que él estaba bien sorprendió por verla.

Ella esperaba que ese caballero comenzase a hacer comentarios lascivos hacia ella o a insultarla, para eso Olga estaba preparada… pero era alguien diferente.

– hermosa – fue lo único que Olga escucho de parte del caballero

A algunos podía parecerles algo raro que se impresionase con la belleza de Olga siendo que él había visto cosas como: la muerte de sus seres queridos, sus batallas con los demonios junto a los centinelas y su viaje y lucha en el infierno mismo durante tantos años.

Pero recuerden este caballero no había visto a una mujer como Olga solo demonios que lo querían matar.

– "¿Este humano está sorprendido al verme…?" – se dijo Mentalmente Olga no podía creer lo que ella estaba viendo.

Usualmente los humanos veían a los Elfos Oscuros con miedo, desconfianza o disgusto después de tantos años de conflicto… pero el, la estaba mirando con asombro. A Olga le pareció algo bastante extraño.

Además, su emoción de asombro era puro en lugar de la 'emoción' con la que otros hombres la miraban la cual era la lujuria.

– Muchachos, encontré a alguien en una de las celdas – fue lo que Olga escucho de parte del caballero.

En eso vio como dos individuos llegaban.

(Michael y Nickolas by po214)

El primero tiene la apariencia de un joven alto de 1.78 y de apariencia musculosa y atlética entrado en sus 18 años aproximadamente, con el cabello largo que llega hasta la nuca con un flequillo que llegaba hasta la altura de su ojo. Su piel ligeramente bronceada y sus ojos de color verde esmeralda. Como vestimenta lleva un largo abrigo negro con espaldares de plata, botas negras y pantalones negros. La parte superior de su abrigo está abierta para revelar su camisa de color azul la cual marcaba su físico, con sus ligas de cuero con el escudo de SOLDADO cruzado sobre él.

El segundo es un hombre joven el cual parecía tener 22 años de alrededor de 1'82 de altura, con una pequeña cicatriz que recorre debajo de su ojo hasta su mejilla, su color de ojos parece es verde oscuro con el resto de sus ojos era de color negro. Su cabello es verde oscuro estilo mohicano, con los lados de su cabeza rasurados, formando un "mohawk" saliendo de la parte alta de su cabeza.

Su vestimenta consiste en una chaqueta larga con interior verde y una bandera la cual era de Chile cosida en su brazo izquierdo, una camiseta verde, unos guantes negros sin dedos, unos jeans oscuros, unas botas negras militares, y un collar que le fue regalado de su madre la cual es un cráneo con dos huesos y otro de tres colmillos de algún animal.

Sin embargo, como Olga para este punto no quería tener nada que ver con los humanos… ella simplemente guardo silencio intentando ignorar a los presentes. Aunque ella también encontraba extraño que ellos no supieran de los Elfos Oscuros.

Pero Olga no sabía…era que ellos tenían una ligera idea de que hacía ahí.

– Hey… chicos…con un demonio reacciones – dijo Kaiser dándoles un golpe en la cabeza a sus dos compañeros o eso pensó ya que Michael se hizo un poco para atrás rápidamente para evitar el golpe pero…

¡Pumm!

Ayayayayayayayayayay

El pobre se terminó dando de cabeza contra la pared y termino rodando en el suelo de dolor.

– Ok…no tenías por qué golpearnos o mejor dicho golpearme porque ese menso se dio solito por bruto – dijo Nickolas sobándose la cabeza y viendo a Michael.

– Bueno…a lo que vinimos… ¿este es el lugar donde los mercenarios de Kuroinu están? – pregunta Michael deteniéndose como si nada para después volver a seguir rodando.

– Si ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Fue la pregunta de Olga.

– ¿nosotros? – Pregunto káiser quien se apuntó a si mismo ante la pregunta de ella, de hecho el tono de voz de Olga parecía no afectarle a pesar de que otros podrían verse intimidados – Yo soy un Zoanthrope, el – dijo señalando a Nickolas – Es un demonio y el- dijo refiriéndose a Michael – Él es un ángel – termino de explicar.

Pero al oír eso la reacción de Olga no fue la mejor.

– "Esos malditos están recibiendo cada vez más ayuda… pero si el más joven es un ángel ¿que hace con los de Kuroinu?" – Dijo mentalmente ella al ver que con ellos su número aumentaba.

Lo que más llamo su atención era el supuesto demonio ya que su raza era independiente, aun así, eran peligrosos cuando llegaban a robar y violar cada vez que llegaban a alguna ciudad. Pero ahora incluso escoria como ellos se había unido a Kuroinu… la situación se estaba poniendo cada vez peor desde el punto de vista de Olga.

Aunque el término 'Zoanthrope' era algo que Olga no había escuchado nunca.

Igual…era miembro de Kuroinu.

– Supongo que era natural esperar que tipos como ellos se unieran a Kuroinu, pero un ángel – No pudo evitar comentar ella.

– ¿Eh? – Michael se detuvo.

– ¿Que? – dijeron los amigos del ángel.

– Oiga señorita ¿de qué cielos está hablando?, yo no soy miembro de Kuroinu, bueno puede que estos dos tal vez – señala a Kaiser y a Nickolas.

– ¡Oye! – dicen indignados ambos – no somos basura.

– Pero son unos pervertidos puedo sentirlo en su energía – les revela el ángel, pero ambos chicos solo se abrazan así mismos tapándose como si estuvieran desnudos.

– Me siento sucio – dicen al unísono enojando a Michael.

– Oigan compórtense que no ven que hay una dama aquí presente, y no soy un acosador – dice Michael.

Olga ante esa escena solo pudo tener una gota en la nuca ya que ese momento era bastante ridículo.

– Ahora que recuerdo… chicos alguien sabe cómo podemos salir de aquí – pregunta Michael.

El demonio y Zoanthrope se van de espaldas al estilo anime al escuchar la pregunta del ángel, pero tenía razón ya que ellos llegaron por medio de una Tele-transportación mágica en un lugar al azar terminando en unos calabozos.

– Yo sé cómo salir –.

Los tres voltean a ver a Olga quien se levanta de su lugar y se acerca a la celda.

– ¿Usted sabe? – pregunta Michael.

– Sí – responde la elfo oscuro.

– Que bien, ahora si podremos salir de aquí pero antes debemos buscar su ropa – le dice el ángel con un sonrojo en el rostro confundiendo a la reina.

Los otros dos caen en cuenta de ese pequeño detalle y al ver mejor a la elfo oscuro, sus cabezas se encendieron en rojo, aunque al caballero no se le notaba por su casco, además de que tenían un pequeño hilo de sangre cayendo de sus narices aunque en el caballero no se notaba nada de nada, a excepción del humo que salía por el lugar donde podía ver.

– ¿De qué hablas?, yo estoy completamente vestida – responde Olga.

– ¿¡Que!? – Michael no lo podía creer, ¿acaso hablaba en serio? – ¿¡es en serio!?, eso ni siquiera es considerado como ropa, más bien como un conjunto de lencería súper provocativo.

– Oye ¿cómo sabes de ese tipo de cosas si eres un ángel? – pregunta Nickolas – ¿en serio eres un ángel?

– Si y no – responde haciendo que todos fruncieran el ceño – se los explicaré después, debemos salir de aquí.

– De acuerdo – Kaiser con una mano tira de las rejas y libera a la elfo oscuro sorprendiéndola por su fuerza – Vamos – le tiende la mano.

Olga con un poco de desconfianza mira la mano del caballero, para segundos después tomarla y levantarse.

– Tome – Michael con su magia crea una gabardina negra y se la da a la reina – velo como una forma de nuestra confianza, no puedes por las calles vistiendo de esa forma, es inmoral.

Olga toma la gabardina confundida pero se la pone, ella avanza al frente siendo seguida por detrás por Nickolas y Kaiser, Michael iba al lado de ella ¿olfateando?. Lo desestimó y los guió hacia el centro donde estaba Vault.

– Disculpe señorita… ehhh… – llama su atención Michael.

– Olga, Olga Discordia – se presenta.

– Señorita Olga hacia donde nos lleva exactamente – pregunta viéndolo a los ojos, ya que podía sentir rabia, enojo, miedo y tristeza en ellos – Puede confiar en nosotros se lo juro, o solo en mí ya que esos dos no son nada santos.

– ¡Oye! – dicen ambos.

– Quiero ir a rescatar a alguien muy importante para mí, ahora mismo deben tratar de estarla violando, pero quiero evitar eso a toda costa – responde aumentando la velocidad.

Los demás entendieron eso y la siguieron de cerca hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el trono de Vault.

Pero delante de ellos aparecieron unos individuos Olga los reconoció como los que hacían guardia vigilando los pasillos del castillo.

-Veo que tenemos unos intrusos- Dijo uno de los cuatro guardias quien miraba con sospecha a los chicos.

\- Por que liberaron a la reina de los elfos- dijo uno de los guardias enojado

'ellos no eran miembros de Kuroinu… ' Por su parte Olga supo eso gracias a como esos guardias actuaban.

-Les propongo un trato entréguennos a la elfo y podrán gozar de ella también- Dijo el primero de los cuatro guardias quien tuvo esa idea al creer que los que acompañaban a Olga eran como ellos.

-si somos bastante generosos a la hora de compartir las 'recompensas', pero en esta ocasión solo nosotros que peleamos para llegar aquí vamos a ser quienes lo disfruten- Dijo el segundo guardia, quien entonces dio una sonrisa arrogante -Pero si no haces nada molesto te dejaremos divertirte mañana con ellas- dijo lascivamente

Eso era verdad ya que el objetivo final de Vault y los Kuroinu era crear ese país ideal donde todas las mujeres fuesen obligadas por ley a satisfacer los deseos sexuales de todos los hombres, con solo eso quedaba claro que Kuroinu no buscaba quedarse con las mujeres lo que a la vez les daba mucha gente que los apoyaba en secreto.

Varias de esas personas en altas posiciones de varias partes del país… personas que estaban listas para actuar en cualquier momento para ayudar a cumplir esa nación ideal que Vault planeaba construir.

Sin embargo, como todos los miembros del castillo presentes participaron en la captura de Olga y su ayudante ellos querían ser quienes disfrutasen del cuerpo de la reina y su ayudante.

"Si no quieres problemas entonces lárgate" Dijo el tercer guardia, "Nosotros hicimos todo el trabajo asique un chico como tú no podrá disfrutar de nuestra recompensa… " Ahí ese guardia dio una sonrisa pervertida mientras miraba a Olga, de hecho sus intenciones eran tan claras que un poco de baba comenzó a caerle de la boca al pensar en lo que él podría hacer con ese hermoso cuerpo de ella.

De hecho todos los cuatro guardias adoptaron la misma expresión y risa… para el disgusto de Olga.

El ángel, Zoanthrope y demonio estaban repugnados al oír lo que los guardias decían, la naturaleza de Nickolas como demonio era ya conocida pero el respetaba a las mujeres el no era como los de su raza, del lado de Kaiser esa actitud le repugnaba era un poco parecido a los demonios que combatió seres lujuriosos que adoran el derramar sangre y el sufrimiento, de Michael no se diga estaba que hervía del coraje

Olga por su parte miro incrédulamente a los que la liberaron pero solo vio miradas de odio hacia los cuatro mercenarios que tenían armas aun cuando en su situación eso podía ser una sentencia de muerte.

-¡Que no escucharon entréguenla!- Y sintiéndose muy furioso por esa actitud el guardia número uno saco su espada y fue hacia Nickolas con la intención de matarlo. Ellos querían a la reina por la buenas o por las malas, "que estúpidos solo firmaron su sentencia de muerte"

"…" Y sin decir nada… Nickolas se movió unos pasos hacia atrás esquivando el ataque.

-¿¡Que!?- Dijo incrédulo el guardia número uno.

Pero el no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada mas ya que antes de darse cuenta el sintió un potente golpe en su estómago.

-Ghh…- Lo único que él pudo hacer fue dar ese sonido ya que ni para gritar le quedaban fuerzas… ese golpe tuvo tanta fuerza como para atravesarlo.

-¡M-mátenlos!- Al salir de su incredulidad al ver a uno de los suyos caer tan fácil el segundo guardia saco su espada y junto a los otros dos fueron hacia ellos.

Lo que siguió ni mereció ser llamado 'combate' ya que consistió en Kaiser cortando a dos de los guardias y Michael extendiendo la mano de la cual una luz incinero al último.

La batalla fue tan superior de un lado que Olga pudo notar que ellos ni estaba intentándolo y aun así los cuatro guardias cayeron muertos ante ellos.

-Pero ¿qué pasa con esos tipos?- Se preguntó un confundido Kaiser quien veía a los mercenarios o lo que quedaba de ellos, -que débiles- Se comentó a si mismo notando el poco esfuerzo que fue el derrotarlos.

-bien mire sé que no confía mucho en nosotros, pero la ayudaremos a usted y su amiga, y usted nos ayuda que me dice- dijo Michael proponiendo una alianza a la reina

-Está bien, si me ayudan también los ayudare- contesto la reina

-Enserio así de fácil- hablo un intrigado Nickolas

-Ya di mi palabra- Respondió ella con neutralidad, -Como Olga Discordia te prometo que te hare lo que pueda para ayudarlos" Y ella lo decía sabiendo que su nombre tenía peso en este mundo.

Aun si no eran elfos ella no rompería su palabra. Su propio orgullo como la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros no se lo permitiría.

Puede que a Olga le desagrade mucho la idea de pedirle ayuda a no elfos… pero la situación en estos momentos era tan desesperada que ella no tenía el lujo de negarse.

Además, considerando el número de gente que Kuroinu tenía en este castillo y como todos estaban reunidos en la Sala del Trono… Olga planeaba usar a los guerreros para crear una distracción mientras ella sacaba a Chloe y luego las dos irían a recuperar su cetro. Con ese plan ellos se quedaría peleando contra el Kuroinu en un escenario que muy posiblemente terminase en su muerte.

Ella creyó que con la fuerza que el mostro él podría darle a ella ese tiempo.

Pero si el terminaba sobreviviendo aun cuando era prácticamente imposible… entonces Olga lo ayudaría al haber dado su palabra como Reina.

-Asique, les pido que me ayudes a salvar a mi subordinada Chloe y a derrotar a esos mercenarios…- Y ese fue el histórico momento en que Olga Discordia, la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros que tenía un claro desprecio hacia las otras razas… le pidió un favor a unos individuos de acababa de conocer por el bien de su subordinada.

-Muy bien, te ayudaremos- Asintieron para el alivio de Olga.

Sin embargo como en estos momentos la prioridad era Chloe, Olga decidió dejarse todas esas preguntas para después.

"Gracias" Dijo ella con un tono de voz neutro "La sala del trono esta por esta dirección, es hacia donde se llevaron a Chloe" Ella indico a dicha dirección.

Eso era la única indicación que ellos necesitaban.

"¡Vamos!" Y con la motivación de ir a ayudar a la reina de los elfos avanzaron a la sala del trono.

-Habitación del Trono-

Y mientras los chicos y la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros se dirigían hacia este lugar… algo terrible estaba a solo momentos de ocurrir.

Aquí podemos ver como en el centro de la habitación se encontraba una chica rubia que por sus orejas se daba a entender que también era una Elfo Oscura... aunque en su caso ella tena sangre de Elfo Oscuro mesclada con sangre humana corriendo por sus venas, era una mestiza.

Esa chica que también podía ser considerada como hermosa era Chloe, una chica que era Mitad Humana y Mitad Elfo Oscura, ella además era la ayudante de la Reina Olga Discordia y a la vez alguien en quien Olga confiaba a pesar de tener sangre humana en sus venas.

Aun con su posición su el hecho de ser una hibrida no la hacía para nada popular entre los Elfos Oscuros que la miraban con desconfianza y desprecio. A pesar de eso ella nunca dejo de serle leal a Olga… después de todo ella la había salvado de las garras de los humanos.

Esa lealtad fue tal que Chloe se quedó junto con su Reina aun cuando ella pudo escapar durante el caos de la batalla… aun si su decisión la llevo a esta situación.

Chloe aun a pesar de estar en una posición totalmente desventajosa se atrevió a mirar a Vault como si fuese la peor clase de escoria.

Algo que debía notarse era que Chloe estaba con sus movimientos restringidos.

Alrededor de ella se podía ver a diez Ogros que la miraban como si ella fuese un pedazo de carne que ellos estaban a solo segundos de devorar.

Y finalmente a los alrededores se podía ver a 30 o quizás 40 miembros de Kuroinu, ellos eran quienes participaron directamente en la captura de Olga y Chloe. Ellos miraban con mucha anticipación y baba cayendo de sus bocas a Chloe rodeada por esos ogros ya que ellos sabían lo que se venía.

Y finalmente en el trono se encontraban una persona sentada y otra persona lealmente a su lado.

El hombre que estaba sentado en el trono es Vault, el líder de Kuroinu y a la vez quien había planificado todo para darle un oscuro futuro a este mundo… aunque para él y aquellos que lo apoyasen ese sería un futuro hermoso.

-¡Todos ustedes son unos cerdos!- Dijo una furiosa Chloe quien veía las miradas que todos le estaban dando a ella -¡Deberían morir!- Y eso lo dijo ella quien volteo la cabeza para mirar con desprecio al Ogro que tenía sujeta la cadena que era parte de los grilletes que restringían sus movimientos.

Esos Ogros eran sucios traidores que se aliaron con esos humanos bastardos… si Chloe estuviese libre y con un arma ella acabaría con ellos para luego seguir con esos mercenarios.

-Justo lo que necesitaba para subirme el ánimo después de lidiar con ese traidor- Comento un sonriente Vault al ver a la encadenada Chloe tomaba esa actitud desafiante aun estando rodeada de los Ogros que ahora eran aliados de Kuroinu. Realmente ver como esa actitud terminaba rompiéndose sería algo muy divertido.

Convencer a los Ogros y a los diferentes monstruos bajo las ordenes de Olga para aliarse con Kuroinu fue muy sencillo… después de todo al final era muy simple apelar a la lujuria de criaturas como esas y varias mas ya que el 'Imperio del Sexo' que Vault soñaba con construir también los incluiría a ellos.

Pero para sellar el acuerdo fue necesario prometerles a los diez Ogros que más contribuyeron a la victoria sobre las fuerzas de Olga el derecho de violar a Chloe a quienes ellos deseaban violar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cosa que estaba a unos segundos de pasar frente a sus ojos.

-Verdaderamente me pregunto cuanto tiempo tardara esa chica antes de quedar loca por el sexo con esos Ogros- No pudo evitar comentar con curiosidad y anticipación un hombre con lentes y que no se veía como un peleador además de llevar consigo un libro, ese es el asistente de Vault.

Y como el matar a ese traidor me hizo recordar lo mucho que aprecio a mis subordinados tan leales… ¡Todos ustedes van a mirar!- Anuncio Vault en voz alta al grupo de cuarentaicinco mercenarios presentes.

Dichos mercenarios levantaron sus puños en el aire y gritaron en señal de aprobación.

Si bien ni Vault ni sus mercenarios iban a violar personalmente a esa chica todavía sería un espectáculo muy divertido ver como los ogros lo hacían. En lo personal el prefería guardarse para cuando le tocase el turno a la Reina y el espectáculo que la Ayudante de la Reina simplemente era para comenzar a emocionarse antes del gran momento donde él y sus subordinados violarían a Olga Discordia, pero Vault planeaba ser quien tomase la sagrada virginidad de la Reina de los Elfos.

Después sus subordinados podrían disfrutar a totalidad el seductivo cuerpo de la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros.

Como se notaba que, a diferencia del Mago, Vault era un hombre generoso con sus subordinados y no se dejaba para sí mismo las mejores capturas y las compartía con los demás, ciertamente eso era algo que inspiraba lealtad y generaba aliados que estarían dispuestos a vender sus pueblos con tal de ver el objetivo de Vault convertido en una realidad.

Vault estaba dispuesto a dejar a esas personas disfrutar sin problemas a las Princesas Guerreras e incluso darles a ellos las virginidades de ellas aun cuando era tentador para Vault ser quien se las quitase exclusivamente para él.

Aunque aun cuando el Mago era egoísta y se creía mejor que los demás uno no podía negar lo útil que él fue.

Honestamente el perder al Mago era algo que Vault lamentaba aun cuando ese tipo fuese un traidor, después de todo, sus habilidades eran demasiado raras y avanzadas como para encontrar un reemplazante. Con su traición y muerte ese tipo había hecho más complicado el trabajo de Kuroinu en el sentido que ellos tendrían que poner más esfuerzo físico en sus batallas y perder más gente ahora que el Mago y sus hechizos no estaban ahí para darles facilidad para actuar.

Pero aun con eso Vault no planeaba dejarlo vivir cuando su traición se hizo oficial. Vault podía perdonar errores de parte de sus subordinados… pero la traición se pagaba con la muerte sin importar lo útil que uno fuese o lo mucho que uno llevase sirviéndole.

'Ese bastardo quería dejarse lo mejor para él mientras los demás se quedan con chicas comunes y corrientes… un tipo como ese no hubiese durado mucho como líder' Pensó Vault ante la idea de que el Mago hubiese logrado su objetivo, 'Lo hubiesen traicionado tarde o temprano y este grupo hubiese descendido al caos sin un líder'.

Con algo como eso su sueño y el de sus subordinados sobre el Imperio del Sexo, se vería hecho pedazos.

Vault podía ser muchas cosas, el podía ser escoria pero sin embargo si algo bueno se le debía atribuir era que el al menos no era egoísta y estaba dispuesto a compartir con sus subordinados a las mejores chicas y que todos los hombres disfrutasen de su país soñado.

Pero en ese instante, antes de que el primer Ogro pudiese comenzar a quitarle sus ropas en lo que sería la violación en grupo de la Mitad Elfo Oscura… se pudo escuchar una voz.

-Aquí es- dijo la voz detrás de la puerta

Ni un segundo después la puerta cerrada de madera que era la de entrada a esta sala salió volando como si una fuerza muy grande la hubiese golpeado. Dicha puerta termino impactando con la muralla que estaba al lado opuesto de la sala.

"¿¡Qué demonios!?" Se escuchó la voz de un sorprendido Vault quien no esperaba ninguna interrupción ahora que ese traidor ya había muerto.

Los mercenarios por otra parte sacaron sus espadas en señal de respuesta ante un posible peligro. Por otra parte, los Ogros miraron con enojo en dirección a la puerta ya que fuese lo que fuese que causo eso… les había interrumpido el momento que habían esperado mucho tiempo por tener.

-tock… - dijo Kaiser el cual tenia el puño extendido dando a entender que el derribo la puerta

-tock…- continua Nickolas

-llego la pizza- termino Michael

Entrando a la habitación se pudo ver… a dos individuos y un el cual traía una armadura… y a la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros que debía estar encerrada para ser traída aquí después de terminar con Chloe.

-¡Olga-sama!- Grito Chloe al ver que su amada reina se encontraba ahí. Por un momento se había formado una esperanza dentro de Chloe de que Olga hubiese recuperado su cetro y venido aquí para rescatarla ya que aun con su magia siendo una sombra de lo que fue en el pasado, todavía le podría quedar suficiente poder a ella para acabar con todos.

Pero esas esperanzas quedaron destrozadas cuando Chloe noto algo sobre Olga.

Ella… ¡Ella no tenía su cetro para usar magia!

-¿¡Porque está aquí Olga-sama!?- Pregunto una desesperada Chloe sabiendo que su ama se había perdido una gran oportunidad para escapar -¡Usted debió aprovechar para dejarme atrás y escapar!- La desesperación era tal que Chloe estaba a punto de comenzar a soltar lágrimas.

Al parecer ver a su Reina aquí sin su cetro fue de tal impacto que Chloe parecía ni haber notado la presencia de los guerreros a pesar de haber sido el quien mando a volar la puerta y dijese esa frase que los mercenarios desconocían.

Por otra parte Kaiser se encontraba con su atención centrada en Chloe y lo honestas que eran sus lágrimas… si él estaba esperando era para ver si esos tipos eran escoria, en ese caso el comenzaría de inmediato a repartir golpes.

En otra situación Olga se hubiese sentido nerviosa al estar sin su cetro frente a ese grupo de cuarentaicinco mercenarios humanos y diez ogros. Pero ahora que ella tenía al trio dinámico (fue lo único que se me ocurrió) de su lado por alguna razón la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros se sentía segura.

Parecía improbable, pero ella realmente creía que esos individuos podrían encargarse sin problemas de los mercenarios y de los ogros aun cuando ellos tenían ventaja numérica. Ella confiaba en que podría encargarse de esos oponentes sin ser asesinado a meros segundos del inicio.

'Que irónico que yo esté poniendo mi confianza en un humano en un momento tan desesperado como este…' Ese pensamiento traicionero no pudo evitar venir a la mente de Olga quien no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa ante esa ironía.

Sin embargo, era algo necesario para salvar a Chloe.

-Vengo a llevarme a mi ayudante- Declaro la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros con un tono de voz de superioridad aun estando en una gran desventaja numérica y sin su cetro -Como puedes ver no puedo dejar que hombres y monstruos tan repugnantes como ustedes le pongan un solo dedo encima- Y eso Olga lo dijo de forma condescendiente a los de Kuroinu y a los Ogros traidores, hablándoles como si fuesen basura.

-¡Ha! Si claro- Comento un Vault que uso un tono de burla al escuchar las intenciones de Olga, -¿Acaso tu puedes hacer algo sin tu cetro?- Pregunto el con total confianza. Él sabía que estaba en ventaja total aquí y por eso esas palabras ni lo irritaron… de hecho solo lo haría más satisfactorio para cuando él personalmente violase a Olga.

Pero por otra parte los Ogros y otros mercenarios estaban comenzando a ponerse nerviosos por la forma en la que Olga estaba confiada… después de todo ella no se había ganado su reputación sin hacer nada.

-Cálmense todos- Dijo el hombre con lentes que era la mano derecha de Vault, - Sé que puede parecer intimida mente pero sin su cetro ella no puede usar su magia por lo que ella no nos puede hacer nada- Y con esas palabras tanto los humanos como los Ogros se calmaron.

Por otra parte Chloe solo pudo contener sus lágrimas en señal de frustración ya que aun cuando ella detestaba el estar de acuerdo con esos bastardos ella sabía que el cetro era fundamental para que su Reina pudiese usar su magia.

Magia que había decaído bastante a comparación de antes, ahora los hechizos de Olga tenían menos poder y la dejaban exhausta intentando usar solo uno.

De hecho, Chloe estaba tan enfocada en Olga que termino ignorando por completo al chico que estaba al lado de ella. Lo mismo se podía decir de todos los demás.

-Aun así, es un misterio como te llegaste a liberar, ¿Qué le paso a los guardias que puse para vigilarte? - Vault ordeno tener una respuesta y le hizo aquella pregunta a Olga.

-Nosotros los derrotamos- Respondió al instante un Michael que hablo con un tono de voz simple y frio, después de todo él estaba entendiendo que la situación aquí era una situación seria si lo aterrada que estaba esa chica de cabello rubio era una indicación.

Al escuchar esa declaración del chico… segundos después casi todo el lugar estallo en rizas con la excepción de los chicos, Olga y Chloe.

Incluso los ogros se estaban riendo aun cuando eran criaturas con poca inteligencia ellos entendieron la razón de porque se reían.

La idea de que ese chico que no se veía amenazante al vestirse de esa forma y que ni llevaba armas derrotase a miembros de un grupo de mercenarios tan fuerte como este era ridícula.

Sin embargo, para la incredulidad de muchos, fue alguien totalmente inesperado quien apareció en defensa de… esos seres ¿humanos?

-Crean lo que quieran, pero es la verdad- E increíblemente fue Olga la que apoyo a los jóvenes un cuando muchos sabían cómo ella despreciaba a los humanos -Estos individuos son realmente fuerte y los mataron con mucha facilidad- Dijo la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros quien indico a los mencionados.

-¡Realmente crees que vamos a creer una mentira como esa!- Se escuchó decir a uno de los mercenarios.

Lo que ellos no sabían era a quienes subestimaban… y lo terminaban pagándolo muy caro.

-Pero…- Intento decir su ayudante pero Vault lo interrumpió.

-Por como demostraste tanto poder creo que puedo hacer una excepción y los dejare unirse a Kuroinu aquí y ahora- Dijo un sonriente Vault -Es una oferta muy rara y con esta podrían aquí y ahora tener sexo con cualquiera de esas dos, con esa rubia después de los Ogros y con la Reina después de que yo sea el primero- Dijo el indicando a Olga y Chloe con su dedo.

Nuevamente eso causo una mueca de disgusto y odio en ambas chicas.

Por su parte los tres seguían en silencio ya que la ira era tanta que se veían con una calma, de Kaiser solo se escuchaba temblar su armadura

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Se unen a nosotros para así poder disfrutar el cuerpo de esa Reina?- Pregunto un sonriente Vault quien apunto su dedo hacia Olga quien miro con disgusto y odio a Vault.

Chloe por su parte miro con ganas de matar a Vault. Ella tenía tantas ganas de matarlo por todo lo que había hecho y más que nada por lo que ese hombre planeaba hacerle a su amada Reina.

Po su parte ellos seguían tranquilos y sin moverse.

Vault estaba cavando su propia tumba ya que no creía que ellos podían ser un peligro para el.

-¿O quizás quieres el cuerpo de esa otra chica?- Dijo el quien apunto a Chloe, -Si es así entonces debes esperar a que los ogros terminen con e… ¡Ghhh!- Sin embargo Vault no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que el sintió un dolor muy intenso en su estómago al punto que el no pudo seguir de pie y termino sentado en su trono mientras sus manos estaban sobre su estómago.

El no pudo terminar porque Nickolas ya había escuchado lo suficiente, cuando el vio a ese tipo por primera vez el sintió a su instinto decirle que él era una mala persona, pero con solo escucharlo hablar este lo confirmaba.

Sin embargo todo el lugar se quedó en silencio absoluto al ver lo que había dejado a Vault en ese estado. Después de todo lo que ese chico hizo era algo que definitivamente no se veía todos los días incluso en un lugar como Serenus que tenía magia y criaturas como Elfos y Ogros.

¿Y lo que había causado que Vault terminase en esa posición de estar sentado en su trono mientras se tocaba el estómago en clara señal de dolor?

Para la total incredulidad de todos los presentes (Incluso los Ogros dentro de la poca capacidad intelectual que poseían) lo que ataco a Vault… fue el una sombra de un puño.

Sin embargo no había sido como si ese chico se hubiese movido muy rápido para llegar hacia Vault y golpearlo, cosa que sería la opción más lógica sobre cómo pudo dañarlo a pesar de estar originalmente en puntos opuestos de la habitación.

Ese chico nunca se movió de su posición original en la entrada junto con una Olga que lo miraba con estupefacción.

En todos sus años de vida ella jamás había visto algo como lo que ese chico hizo… y eso que ella podía usar magia.

Todos los presentes vieron como ese chico lanzo un golpe… el cual procedió a proyectar una sombra hasta llegar a Vault.

-Tu realmente me molestas- Dijo Nickolas con ese tono de voz que el reservaba para aquellos que lo habían hecho enfadar, y a lo largo de su aventura más de alguien se había ganado ese tono de voz y con Vault una nueva persona se podía unir a esa lista.

Dicho tono de voz les causo escalofríos a los miembros de Kuroinu e incluso a los ogros mientras que Vault estaba demasiado ocupado intentando aguantar el dolor.

Por su parte fue Olga la primera en salir de la sorpresa que había causado la acción imposible de ese chico, luego de salir de su sorpresa Olga comenzó a mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver adolorido al Líder de Kuroinu.

Al parecer confiar en ellos término siendo la idea correcta.

Chloe por su parte también estaba sorprendida, pero como ella seguía con sus movimientos restringidos ella no dio la misma sonrisa que su señora.

-¡Vault-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien?- Dijo preocupado el ayudante de Vault al ver herido a su líder, aun si el todavía seguía impresionado por cómo hiso eso.

Después de unos segundos para recuperar el aire que ese puño le había sacado, Vault miro con furia y odio a los tres acompañantes de Olga por haberlo humillado de esa forma. Ahora Vault planeaba no mostrarle piedad alguna a ese chico.

-¡Atrápenlos para que yo los mate¡- Ordeno un furioso Vault desde su posición en el trono, aun con su enojo era claro que él seguía adolorido ya que el todavía no se había levantado del trono y continuaba poniendo sus dos manos sobre su estómago donde Nickolas había conectado su golpe, -¡Ustedes también malditos Ogros! ¡Si no lo matan no podrán violar a esa Mitad Elfo Oscuro! - Y para asegurarse de que esos no dejaría este lugar con vida Vault también le dio órdenes a los Ogros.

Los Ogros actuaron de inmediato asustados por perder esa oportunidad, incluso el que tenía a Chloe a su merced la soltó y dejo en el suelo para el alivio de ella (A pesar de que la principal preocupación de Chloe seguía siendo Olga).

Los únicos que no se unieron a esa batalla fueron Vault y su ayudante. En el caso del ayudante era porque el realmente no tenía capacidades de combate. Y en el caso de Vault…

Normalmente Vault en una situación como esta se uniría para acabar con quien lo había atacado para así cortarle directamente la cabeza… pero en esta ocasión a causa del dolor eso no ocurriría de forma inmediata, tendría que esperar un poco para recuperarse de ese golpe.

El Líder de Kuroinu no era alguien ajeno al dolor siendo que él había participado en muchas batallas en donde a lo largo del tiempo recibió un alto número de daño. Siendo así Vault incluso se consideraba a si mismo alguien más resistente al dolor que los demás.

Sin embargo…

Ese golpe había dolido más que cualquier ataque que Vault recordase haber recibido.

Y como el todavía desconocía totalmente las habilidades de los tres sujetos y que Nickolas uso energía demoniaca para causarle más daño.

Pero antes de que los mercenarios y Ogros pudiesen ir entre todos para capturar a los cuatro… un Ogro solitario se les adelanto.

-¡Raaahh!- Se escuchó un rugido a la vez que se vio a un Ogro corriendo hacia Kaiser, claramente la idea de no poder violar a Chloe había sido suficientemente aterradora para ese Ogro en particular, lo suficiente para querer acabar lo más rápido posible con ellos.

Sin embargo como Kaiser lo vio venir muy fácilmente siendo que el Ogro iba corriendo en línea recta hacia él y al ser un ser grande y más musculoso su velocidad no era la mejor.

-basura… no sirve para nada- dijo mientras golpeaba al ogro en la cara, la cual exploto gracias a la fuerza del golpe

Al ver eso un sentimiento de seguridad comenzó a formarse dentro de Olga y Chloe, después de todo al ser tan fuertes los Ogros necesitaban de más de un humano para ser derrotados y usualmente costaba hacerlo… aun así ese chico lo hizo sin siquiera esforzarse.

Por otro lado para los mercenarios y Ogros que lo vieron… otro tipo de sentimiento se comenzó a formar ya que ellos estaban seguros de que ese Ogro iba a ganar fácilmente.

Sin embargo la forma como ese humano con extraños poderes derroto como si nada a un Ogro… fue suficiente como para comenzar a plantar miedo y la duda en los mercenarios y Ogros restantes.

Todos excepto uno.

-¡No se intimiden!- Grito Vault desde su posición en el trono, -¡Ustedes lo superan por mucho! ¡Al final solo es una persona! ¡No hay forma de que gane!- Dijo el al ver que sus subordinados estaban comenzando a ser intimidados.

-¡T-todos al ataque!- Y con eso y aun con nerviosismo en sus corazones, todo el grupo de cuarentaicinco mercenarios y nueve Ogros fueron directos hacia los tres esperando que la superioridad numérica fuese la clave.

-antes de atacarlos y barrer el piso con ustedes… quiero saber… ¿este es el futuro de todas las mujeres? –pregunto Nickolas mientras apretaba sus puños

-heheh asi es… es el destino de todas las mujeres y las criaremos desde pequeñas asi –menciono unos de los mercenarios

-… no importa cuánto nos muestren… los insectos… ¡SERAN SIEMPRE INSECTOS! –grito Nickolas mientras un aura negra lo cubría y formaba una sombra gigante con ojos rojos

-¿Qué… ese es un demonio? –dijeron unos de los que estaban observando

\- ¿pero no se supone que están de nuestra parte? –pregunto uno de ellos

-uuug creo que tengo que dar dos pasos atrás –dijo Káiser mientras dio un solo golpe a un orco que se estaba acercando y ese golpe le arranco la cabeza

-que sean tres… esto acabara con los que estén en el camino –dijo Nickolas mientras de sus manos salían fuego de color rojo y negro

-je ¿estás seguro de hacer esto? –menciono un de los de kuroi

-nosotros tenemos una protección para los poderes de demonio, no íbamos arriesgarnos a que alguien de tu clase nos traicione –dijo uno de ellos con mucha más confianza

-al aplicar esta técnica… todo tipo de hechizo que los protege… ¡SE ANULA! –grito Nickolas mientras las llamas de sus manos aumentaban su calor

-¡DETENTE AHÍ! –grito unos de los miembros de kuroi mientras sujetaba a Chole del cuello -¡YO QUE TU LO PIENSO MEJOR SI ATACAS LA MATAS A ELLAS, PARA LA PROXIMA VEZ ASEGURA…! –grito el mientras sostenía a Chole con mucha fuerza

Nickolas aun con su misma actitud respondió -¡NO HABRA UNA PROXIMA VEZ!-

Claro que al recibir esta respuesta todos los orcos se asustaron, Nickolas aun enfadado respondió -¡ESTE ATAQUE SOLO LE HACE EFECTO A TODO AQUEL QUE POSEA OSCURIDAD EN EL ALMA! –grito este mientras juntaba las llamas y apuntando hacia adelante y los orcos retrocedían atemorizados -¡SUFRAN EL CASTIGO (aparece una sombra con la forma de Nickolas pero en esta tenía una sonrisa sádica y unos cuernos en su cabeza) QUE LES ESPERA EN EL INFIERNO…. ¡FURIOUS DESTRUCTION BURST! –Nickolas lanzo el ataque hacia los orcos que solo se quedaron quietos recibiendo el ataque, mientras tanto Olga ya estaba impactada al ver a Chole recibiendo el ataque e iba a atacar al demonio, pero su actitud cambio al ver que Chole estaba intacta sin ningún rasguño, Káiser camino hasta Chole y la libero

-¿c-como un demonio puede ser…? –preguntaba Chole muy impactada

-no lo juzgue por su origen… él es muy distinto al resto –dijo Káiser mientras veía atrás de ella, Chole al ver atrás vio a Vault con ira en su rostro –ahora es tu turno –dijo Káiser preparándose para el ataque… pero en eso el desapareció junto con el resto que solo observaban

-….. ¿eh? –preguntaron todos

-¡E-ES- ESCAPAROOON! -Gritaron los tres nuevos en este mundo

-¡¿POR QUE LO DEJASTE ESCAPAR?! –grito Michael muy enfadado (enfado cómico)

-¡OYE NO ES MI CULPA! –grito Káiser a la defensiva

-¡CLARO QUE ES TU CULPA! –grito Nickolas imitando la cara de Michael, a tal acusación los tres empezaron a pelear entre ellos, mientras tanto Olga y Chole veían como aquellos extraños se peleaban como si fueran niños, pero a tal escena solo dieron una leve sonrisa por la actitud y eternamente agradecidas por aquellas que la salvaron de un destino peor que la muerte, en eso Nickolas se separó de la pelea y se dirigió a la puerta que ya estaba destrozada

-¡OSEA HELLO… HAY ALGUIEN POR AHÍ… ¿SI NECESITA AYUDA?... ¡QUIEN SEA POR QUE LO ESTOY… ESPERANDOOOOOO! –fue el grito de Nickolas mientras esperaba una respuesta -¡HASTA ME CONFORMO QUE DIGAN PIKACHU YO TE ELIGO PERO QUE ALGUIEN DIGA ALGOOOO! –volvió a gritar esperando una respuesta, aun no sabiendo de que hablaban Chole y Olga empezaron a reír.

Pero no les sorprendía que Vault escapara ddespués de todo al ser alguien que saliese corriendo y dejase a sus camaradas abandonados era una de las maneras más rápidas de ganarse el odio de los tres.

Vault y su ayudante al ver cómo estaba dominando a pesar de haber tenido los números en contra supieron que si se quedaban aquí ellos serían los siguientes por lo que aprovecharon que la atención de ese chico y de las Elfas Oscuras estaba enfocada totalmente en la batalla para escapar rápidamente sin ser notados.

Lo que comenzó como una situación ideal para el reinado de Kuroinu… termino con Vault y su ayudante corriendo con la cola entre las patas y abandonando a los suyos ya que ellos se hubiesen vuelto las próximas victimas de ellos si se quedaban.

Lo que debió haber sido un gran momento que significase el comienzo del inicio de su Imperio del Sexo término siendo arruinado por un chico con habilidades que nadie antes había visto.

Y eso solo era el comienzo de los encuentros entre Kuroinu y los tres invocados por el mago.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo espero sus comentarios es me motiva a continuar con mis fics

Sin mas その後、我々は後まで読み vay vay


	3. Chapter 2

-Buenas Les Traigo Otro Capítulo- Dijo Sonriendo

-Está Muy Alegre- Dijo Un Elfa De Piel Bronceada Y Cabello Rubio Con Traje De Miad

-Claro Que Lo Está Chloe, Fue A Una Convención Con Sus Amigos- Dijo Celestine

-Pero No Nos Invitó Eso Fue Malo De El- Dijo Olga

-Vamos No Es Como Si No Pasara Tiempo Con Ustedes Además Un Día Que Salga Con Los Locos No Pasa Nada Y Si Mal O Recuerdo A Las Tres Tuvieron Su Turno Para Una Cita- Dijo El Con Una Sonrisa Coqueta Mientras Veía A Las Tres Sonrojadas

-Pero Tranquilas Podemos Salir Hoy Todos Después De Todo Tengo Entradas Para El Cine-

-De Acuerdo Pero Que No Sea Como La De Latidos En La Oscuridad- Dijo Celestine Recordando Como La Aterro Esa Película

-Ella Tiene Razón, Mejor Un De Acción Como La De Rampage- Dijo Chloe Emocionada Ya Le Gustó Mucho La Película Y No Lo Admitirá Pero Lloro Cuando El Gorila Fingió Su Muerte

-Mientras No Sea Una De Horror Estoy Bien- Dijo Olga Contenta De Salir Al Cine

-De Acuerdo, Vamos Pero Antes- Dijo Kaiser

-Le Agradezco A:

Akuryu No Dante

Arashi Namikaze Uzumaki

Ben56

Black998

Kokuyoseki No Ketsueki

Lykan-GTX

Solarsailer45

THE CROW 88

Tacbon20

Vemtuz

Brolyvanhellsin

Cazadornegro

Omega9028

Shadow217

-Por Tomarse El Tiempo De Leer Mí Historia-

-Bueno Son Más Los Dejo Con El Capítulo- Dijo Para Retirarse Al Cine

* * *

Capítulo 2

* * *

Luego de haber visto que todos sus oponentes seguían en el suelo Kaiser fue hacia la chica rubia que estaba con sus movimientos limitados por unas ataduras.

Y usando nuevamente su pura fuerza física rompió las ataduras de Chloe al necesitar solo apretar con fuerza.

\- Finalmente estoy libre… - Murmuro una alegre Chloe al finalmente liberarse de las ataduras con las que casi ella fue violada por esos Ogros.

\- Chloe, me alegra ver que ellos no alcanzaron a tocarte - Dijo Olga con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ella estaba verdaderamente alegre de que Chloe no hubiese tenido que sufrir esa clase de experiencia una vez más.

Por su parte más que por sí misma, Chloe estaba feliz de que su Reina fuese la que estuviese bien.

\- Olga-sama… me alegro mucho de que usted se encuentre bien - Dijo una sonriente Chloe al ver que su Reina se encontraba intacta.

\- Afortunadamente las cosas pudieron terminar bien - Olga dio un suspiro de alivio al ver como aquella desesperada situación había de un momento para otro terminando a favor de ella y Chloe, todo gracias a los tres que estaban de enfrente.

Pero Kaiser, en estos momentos él estaba sentado en el suelo y respirando pesadamente.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Pregunto Olga con cierta preocupación en su voz al ver como Kaiser quien no fue lastimado ahora estaba sentado en el suelo.

"Estoy… cansado…" Fue lo que dijo hablo con un tono de voz que realmente mostraba dicho cansancio.

El haber estado sellado tantos años en el sarcófago más el esfuerzo que hizo al venir aquí le consumió toda la energía que tenía

Viendo que solo había cansancio con ese chico fue que Chloe decidió hacer una pregunta para confirmar algo que ella esperase que fuese verdad.

"Escuchen… ¿son humanos?" Pregunto ella con esperanzas en su voz ante esa posibilidad.

Después de todo si estos chicos no era humanos… entonces Chloe podría estar tranquila sabiendo que ni ella ni su Reina habrían sido salvadas por un humano.

"No…no somos humanos (bueno al menos yo no en mi totalidad)" Respondió Michael a la pregunta de Chloe aunque lo último lo pensó.

Al haber confirmado que no tenían humanidad los ojos de Chloe se volvieron más tranquilos en vez de amenazantes ya que ella tenía sus razones para odiar a los humanos.

"Realmente nunca miré capacidades como esas" Dijo una intrigada Chloe

Era interesante notar que Olga no dudo de la explicación de los tres. Normalmente ella hubiese encontrado una explicación como esa ridícula.

Pero ella no creía que alguien ellos fuese a mentirle.

"Ya rescatamos a tu subordinada…" Logro decir un Kaiser que estaba a punto de dormirse por el cansancio.

Olga por su parte supo que él había dicho que su parte del trato entre ambos ya había sido cumplida al rescatar a Chloe y solo le faltaba a ella cumplir su parte del trato, aunque Michael no formaba parte del trato tanto, ya que el ayuda al que lo necesita, eso lo calma y alegra.

Olga asintió para decirles que ella entendió que él había cumplido su parte del trato y que ahora ella lo haría con su parte del trato.

"Les agradezco el haber rescatado a Chloe…" Agradeció Olga. Se sentía raro agradecer a alguien que no era de su pueblo ya que ella nunca hacia algo como eso.

"jmm… no fue nada" dijo Nickolas se rio suavemente.

Ellos solo se retiraron a las habitaciones para descansar ya que tenían mucho que discutir mañana con la reina y su asistente.

Con eso Olga y Chloe se quedaron viéndolo por unos segundos para que al final Chloe rompiese el silencio.

"Olga-sama… ¿Usted sabe quiénes son?" dijo Chloe hizo esa pregunta.

"Aparecieron de la nada corriendo en los pasillos del castillo, esta es la primera vez que los veo" Explico Olga "Al parecer son un caballero dragón, un demonio y un ángel".

"Un demonio…" Repitió Chloe con una evidente muestra de desagrado en su rostro, pero se consternó cuando escucho que el otro chico era un ángel.

Después de todo por lo que Chloe sabía que los demonios eran escoria que robaban y además violaban mujeres. La única diferencia con los mercenarios eran que los eras seres muy poderosos. Además los ángeles eran seres bondadosos, pacíficos y no se veían en el mundo de los vivos ya que ellos vivían en el cielo.

"Olga-sama… después de todo ellos son muy peligrosos y más el que es un demonio" Dijo Chloe refiriéndose a Nickolas "Por eso creo que deberíamos aprovechar que estarán dormidos para matarlo" Y como Chloe conocía que su Reina sentía un desprecio por los humanos y más con los demonios por muy obvias razones… Chloe creía que la respuesta seria un 'si'.

Sin embargo…

"No" Respondió Olga "Chloe te prohíbo que mates a esos chicos y más al ángel, ya que el mantiene a raya a los otros dos y más al demonio, después de todo, todo aquello que sea sagrado o santo es como veneno para los demonios" Dijo la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros con un tono neutral.

"¡Pero ellos pueden ser demasiado peligrosos!" Respondió una Chloe que dejo claro que para ella era mejor si ellos morían aquí y ahora "¡Si ellos nos atacase ni yo podría hacer algo para detenerlos!" Dijo ella, sin embargo con lo que ella vio de los tres no había punto en intentar negarlo.

Contra el demonio, Chloe estaba segura de que ella apenas duraría unos segundos. En otras palabras ella no podría defender a su Reina si esos seres decidiese atacarlas… y siendo un demonio lo más probable fuese que sí.

"Ellos claramente mostraron que Kuroinu era su enemigo por lo que son más útiles vivos que muertos ya que sus enojos están enfocado en ellos" Respondió Olga quien entendía las razones de Chloe para querer matar a los chicos.

De no ser porque ellos la habían liberado y ayudado a rescatar a Chloe e incluso llegaron a derrotar a los mercenarios y Ogros por igual… entonces Olga se hubiese preocupado de que seres tan poderosos existiesen.

Pero como por lo que había visto ellos eran aliados, Olga preferiría dejarlos con vida por si los mercenarios volviesen y que además ella necesita cumplir su parte del trato que ella prometió con el caballero o el ángel ya que él fue quien lo propuso.

Pero aun si ella se decía eso, había otra razón por la que Olga no quería que muriesen… eso era un sentimiento de gratitud.

'Gracias a ellos todavía tengo mi pureza…' Pensó con alivio y agradecimiento la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros al recordar ese detalle.

Gracias los tres ella todavía podía pensar en algún día perder su virginidad con alguien a quien ella amase. Si bien hace tiempo que Olga no había pensado en eso el estar cerca de ser violada por tipos como esos le recordó ese deseo de tener su momento especial con alguien más.

"…Lo entiendo" Asintió Chloe sin muchas ganas, si bien ella no tenía personalmente nada en contra de esos chicos que incluso la salvaron, ella todavía desconfiaba de ellos, en especial de tan fuerte que eran y habilidades tan raras que tenían.

No era como si ella no se sintiese agradecida por ellos por haberla salvado… pero la desconfianza de Chloe hacia los humanos era simplemente demasiada como para que una sola acción heroica lo cambiase.

– (Pero ese chico de ojos verdes, tiene esencia humana) – fue el pensamiento de la elfa peli rubia.

"Con ese tema de ese demonio zanjado solo queda una cosa por hacer" Dijo Olga quien indico a los cuerpos tirados en el piso cortesía de Kaiser.

Chloe entendió al instante lo que esa señal significaba. Después de todo solo había una orden que su Reina podría dar en esta situación.

"Chloe… busca mi cetro" Ordeno Olga quien miro fríamente a los cuerpos de mercenarios y Ogros que quedaron.

Por la traición de los Ogros y las intenciones impuras de esos mercenarios no habría piedad alguna, después de todo se notaba que ellos no la hubiesen tenido.

Esos tipos intentaron humillarla a ella, a la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros y además lastimar a Chloe, por eso mismo ella se aseguraría de que ninguno de ellos saliese con vida.

"Entendido" Asintió Chloe que respondió con una voz estoica y profesional ante la orden de asesinato que se le había dado a ella.

Mientras que con los chicos

Estos estaban hablando más o menos de algo excepto Michael que estaba muy pensativo, cosa que notaron ambos.

– ¿Pasa algo niño? – pregunta Kaiser.

– Esa chica llamada Chloe se parece mucho a mí en un sentido – responde el ángel.

– ¿En qué? – pregunta Nickolas.

Antes de que el ángel pudiera decir algo, ellos sienten que alguien se acerca y ven a Olga llegar a ellos.

– ¿Necesita algo Discordia-sama? – pregunta Michael, ya que aunque estuviera en otro mundo, el respetaba el título de las personas que lo merecían.

– Vengo a llevarlos a sus habitaciones y también a cumplir mi parte del trato – fue la respuesta de la elfo.

– Ya veo – dice Kaiser – Michael tú fuiste el del trato así que di tu parte de él.

– ¿Eh?, bueno pues no es nada malo ni tampoco es importante creo yo. Lo que quería del trato que puse con usted, es que nos diga todo sobre este mundo ya que estamos muy desinformados – fueron las palabras de Michael.

Kaiser y Nickolas al no pensar en eso, le dieron la razón al ángel, ya que ellos tampoco sabían nada de este mundo, así que era mejor estar informado para lo que se avecina.

– Esta bien, pero será mejor que descansen – dice Olga.

– Tiene razón señorita Discordia-sama, además al abuelo ya le está afectando la edad – dice con diversión el ángel señalando al caballero.

Káiser al oír que se refería a él, se le resalto una vena en la frente, y le metió un buen putazo en la cabeza que lo mando a comer el piso.

– ¡No estoy viejo, solo estoy entumecido! – responde enojado pero el demonio chileno lo mira con una sonrisa gatuna.

– a ¿no? – pregunta Nick.

– ¡No! – responde Káiser.

– 20 x 20 – pregunta Nickolas.

– 40….– dice pero luego se da cuenta de su error – ¡No espera!...

– ¡Ja ja! ¡Tómala puto! – lo trolea el demonio.

– Grrr… maldito demonio de quinta – le dice Káiser haciendo que ahora sea al demonio el que le resalte una vena.

– Que quisiste decir con eso, copia pirata de caballero – le encara.

– No repito dos veces – le trolea al Nick.

– Maldita copia barata de Iron Man – murmura por lo bajo Nickolas pero todos lo oyen.

– ¿¡Que dijiste!? –.

– Yo no repito dos veces Bv – le regresa el golpe con la misma fuerza.

– Maravillosa jugada mi buen amigo – dice Káiser dándole la mano la cual Nick estrecha con gusto.

– Cuando quiera le seguimos – le dice.

– Ya rugiste – le dice káiser.

Toda esa escena fue vista por una Olga que no sabía que decir por el comportamiento de esos dos y un Michael que estaba con cara de "me vale verga: v".

– Amigos si ya terminaron, es mejor dejar que Discordia-sama nos guíe – dice Michael llamando la atención de ambos.

Los tres siguieron a Olga a las habitaciones que ella les asignó y se dispusieron a descansar porque mañana sería un día pesado.

-En la madrugada-

Por los pasillos del castillo caminaba Chloe con calma en dirección a las habitaciones de los tres chicos que las salvaron.

Había llegado a las habitaciones las cuales le fueron asignadas por Olga, y abrió la primera que estaba junto a ella que era la del ángel del grupo.

De forma lenta abrió la puerta y vio a al chico ángel arrodillado a un lado de su cama junto a una mesita donde estaba una foto pero no podía ver quienes estaban en ella, además de que el ángel estaba rezando y terminando con un "amén" se levantó y se acostó a dormir sin darse cuenta que Chloe lo espiaba. La elfa silenciosamente cierra la puerta de la habitación para dejarlo descansar y dirigirse a la segunda habitación que pertenecía al demonio.

Al solo estar frente a la puerta su rostro mostró una expresión de asco, odiaba con todo su ser a los demonios y con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta y entro sigilosamente. Cuando estuvo dentro, vio que el demonio estaba dormido con los brazos y piernas extendidos en toda la cama, roncando como Homero Simpson y solamente en unos calzones blancos que tenían estampados las caras de los Teletoobies y su camisa manga corta de color verde.

Chloe se acercó lentamente a Nickolas con un claro objetivo en mente… matarlo.

Llevó sus manos al cuello del demonio que no se percataba lo que pasaba alrededor, y seguía soñando que estaba en el país de las maravillas acompañando a Dora la Exploradora en un viaje para encontrar el chocolate Abuelita.

Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, de pronto se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de hacerlo, eso era debido a que empezó a tener un debate mental sobre si hacerlo y desobedecer a su reina o no hacerlo y evitar que su Reina se decepcione de ella…. Dando la victoria a la razón y no lo hizo, para después salir de allí lentamente y cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

Después de haberse ido de allí, Nickolas se sienta en la cama ya que se había hecho el dormido debido a que ya había sentido la presencia de Chloe hace mucho en la habitación de Michael, el solo miró la puerta por donde salió la elfo oscura con una sonrisa ladina antes de volver a acostarse para conciliar el sueño.

– Sabia qué harías lo correcto niña – fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a dormir.

Después de eso Chloe se dirigió a la habitación de Káiser, abrió lentamente la puerta para poder si estaba dormido y si lo estaba, entonces ella se acerca para ver mejor al caballero y analizarlo pero… no espero lo que encontró.

– "O por dios, es hermoso" – fue el pensamiento de Chloe mientras se ponía más roja que un tomate al ver al caballero.

Cabello rojo oscuro un tanto desordenado, una pequeña barba en la barbilla, una cicatriz que está en sus mejillas hasta debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Un parche en su ojo y tres marcas rojas a los lados de sus mejillas, Tiene rasgos faciales angulares fuertes dándole aspecto más varonil y un cuerpo bien tonificado, pero no exagerado, sino más bien perfecto.

Debido a eso, Chloe tuvo que hacer una retirada rápida y silenciosa, cuando salió de la habitación comenzó a correr por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta de golpe mientras se recargaba en ella y respiraba de forma agitada.

– No puedo creerlo, es demasiado lindo ¡pero carajos estas pensado Chloe! – se dijo a sí misma mientras se jalaba los cabellos con frustración.

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba Olga que había venido a ver a su protegida, pero se confundió cuando la vio llegar por el pasillo corriendo y terminar entrando en su habitación rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera hablarle la rubia cierra la puerta de putazo sacándole una gota, gota que creció aún más al escuchar sus gritos del otro lado.

-Al día siguiente-

El trio dinámico, dinamita, alfa lobo, de los sensuales, sexy, ardientes, sabios, papis de todas, supremos de todo lo existente y solteros vírgenes ok no :v.

Estaban junto a las dos elfas en el comedor real, comiendo lo que preparaba la elfa rubia con ayuda de Michael quien dijo que quería ayudar y no dejarle todo el trabajo a la chica, aunque Chloe de manera ruda se negó diciendo que ningún ser inferior podía entrar.

– Soy un ángel con más de 800 años, enfrente a demonios y reyes demonios para salvar a la humanidad, luche contra dioses corruptos y salve a mi gente de su destrucción, además de que yo cocinaba antes para mi dios que me elogiaba por mis comidas, soy inmortal, poderoso y soy un sabio, ¡mátame esa! – le dice Michael mientras de la nada unos lentes se posaban en él.

– Uhhhhhhh – fue el coro de Káiser y Nickolas al ver que la rubia recibió un golpe bajo y no podía contraatacar.

Chloe quedo con una expresión en blanco ya que ahora si no tenía nada con que atacar, por lo que solo bufo en molestia y se fue seguido de Michael.

Media hora después

Un gran banquete estaba servido en la mesa haciendo babear a Nickolas y a Káiser, ya que no había probado nada delicioso en siglos, y ahora tenía la oportunidad.

Y claro los comportamientos de las bestias no se hicieron esperar y comieron como si hubieran estado atados en una cueva por semanas (siglos en el caso de Kaiser).

Al menos Michael tenía modales pero los otros dos solo causaron una mala impresión ante las elfas.

Salto en el tiempo

Michael le pregunta a Olga más sobre los reinos a lo que ella le responde que cada reino era gobernado por una princesa guerrera, y que el reino más cercano era el de las princesas Prim Fiorire y Alicia Arcturus.

Entonces Káiser pensando a futuro supo que tal vez ese sería el siguiente reino en ser atacado, y tampoco dudo de que tal vez entre los habitantes haya algunos traidores.

– Ustedes vendrán con nosotros – dice Káiser recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos compañeros.

Esas palabras dejaron con ceño fruncido a ambas elfas, ¿qué quería decir con eso?

– Lady Olga, no lo malinterprete, pero si ustedes se quedan aquí pueden que corran mucho más peligro – dice Michael intentando hacer entrar en razón a ambas mujeres.

– Si se quedan puede que más mercenarios aparezca y ustedes no tendrán como defenderse, a lo que al final terminarían convirtiéndose en juguetes sexuales hasta su muerte – les dice Nickolas.

A ese comentario no pudieron evitar prestarle más atención, por lo que un escalofrío recorrió fuertemente en su espalda ante esa probabilidad.

Al no tener más opción, Olga suspira y acepta.

– Supongo que tienes razón – aceptando, ella y Chloe empiezan a seguir al trio peligro XD.

En el camino Káiser y Nick empezaron hablar cosas de hombres.

– Entonces dices que Neymar (no recuerdo si se escribe así) es el más torpe de la selección brasileña, ¿por qué? – pregunta Káiser.

– Pus si wey no mames, que jugador se anda cayendo a cada jodido minuto – dice Nickolas con fastidio.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Olga y Chloe los miraban curiosas y confundidas ya que jamás escucharon algo como Brasil, Fútbol, FIFA 2018 (aun no supero que México haya perdido :v), pero Michael solo los seguía mientras tenía la mirada abajo en señal de depresión debido a la eliminación de su partido.

De pronto el Ángel se puso serio de un momento a otro.

– "¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento?" – Fueron los pensamientos de Michael – Señorita Olga.

Todos voltean a Michael que llamo seriamente a la elfa oscura.

– ¿Si? – responde.

– Debemos apresurar el paso, siento que las energías que están en el Reino de las Princesas Alicia y Prim está desapareciendo – dice serio a lo que Káiser y Nickolas se ponen igual.

– Conozco un hechizo que puede llevarnos a allí rápidamente, pero después de que lo ejecute… quedaré totalmente debilitada – dice Olga.

– Por favor se lo suplico, debemos llegar más rápido, le ayudare para que no se canse tanto – dice Michael desesperándose, las energías de los inocentes desaparecían cada vez más.

Olga, viendo que el ángel le suplicaba para salvar a esas personas, no pudo negarse ya que era un ángel y siempre ve por todos los inocentes.

– De acuerdo, necesito que se acerquen – todos hace lo ordenado y se acercan a la reina de los elfos.

Olga empezó a recitar un hechizo que hizo aparecer un círculo mágico debajo de todos, para después una luz brillante los envolviera y desapareciera de allí junto a los demás.

Las siguientes chicas en las que Káiser, Nickolas y Michael harían un impacto serian Alicia Arcturus y Prim Fiorire. Junto con comenzar a realmente ser conocidos como aquellos que pueden enfrentarse al grupo de mercenarios conocidos como Kuroinu.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Hola chicos que tal les pareció el capítulo lamento la demora en actualizar pero tengo problemas familiares y el trabajo me absorbe algo de tiempo


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui el nuvo capitulo de mi fic una luz de esperanza espero sus comentarios ya que los los y para estos:

alucard77

Es una mierda no tiene comentarios una historia tan mierda como esta" es una bazofia a mi opinión, los que comentan varios te chupan el pene como escritor, y mira que te dejan seco, varios de ustedes lo saben, se agachan y le chupan el pene a Kaiser kai charlychan500, aunque se tarde en actualizar, cuando lo hacen le chupan el pene en los review.

Sin mas el rey del harem alucard77 se despide, alucard77 fuera diciendo.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.

Alvin Paco

Michael... XDD TU HISTORIA SE VE RIDÍCULA, NO VALE LA PENA.

La neta no me importa sus comentarios negativos por favor sufri abuso escolar y trate de suicidarme 3 veces creen que eso me afecta por favor.

sin mas Aqui el cap.

* * *

-Ciudad de Feoh-

* * *

En estos momentos una de las ciudades de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos se encontraba en graves problemas.

Hace poco más de una hora los mercenarios de Kuroinu quienes eran ayudados por varios monstruos lograron romper las murallas que protegían a Feoh… atacando una parte de la muralla que estaba muy debilitada.

El estado de dicha parte de la muralla era un secreto que solo poca gente sabia ya que una debilidad tan grande no se podía hacer pública en estos tiempos de guerra debido a que Feoh quedaría muy vulnerable.

Debido al ataque sorpresa la ciudad estaba respondiendo con mucha dificultad… y cualquiera podría decir que ellos estaban a poco tiempo de ser superados.

Todos los que no eran soldados terminaron siendo mandados a la Iglesia de la ciudad la cual era el lugar más seguro que podía resguardar a mucha gente… aunque igualmente las puertas de la Iglesia no lograrían estar de pie por siempre.

En esa ciudad donde se daba a cabo la batalla… un rayo de luz aterrizo desde el cielo en un techo. El proceso fue tan rápido que nadie lo vio.

El hechizo de Olga había cumplido su objetivo de llevarlos a Feoh en cosa de segundos.

– ¡Woa! ¡Eso fue rápido! – Dijo un sorprendido Káiser recibiendo un asentimiento de Nickolas luego de ese viaje a velocidades increíbles.

Inmediatamente él fue a ver si las demás habían llegado bien, Chloe se veía sin ningún problemas… pero Olga.

Olga se veía bastante exhausta estando de rodillas en el suelo y usando su cetro para intentar mantenerse de rodillas.

– Oye, ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto un preocupado Michael que al instante fue al lado de su aliada con su equipo.

– Olga-sama – Dijo preocupada una Chloe que inmediatamente fue al lado de Olga.

– H-hace a-algún tiempo m-mis p-poderes han ido decayendo… – Logro decir ella con bastante dificultad. Entonces Olga miro a Chloe para dar a entender que ella deseaba que la Mitad Elfo Oscura continuase hablando ya que para Olga hablar en estos momentos era un gran esfuerzo.

Chloe dio un suspiro al darse cuenta que ella tendría que continuar… ya que la información en si era una que en lo personal la Mitad Elfo Oscura prefería que ese chico no supiese.

Pero una orden de su amada Reina era una orden aun si no fuese dicha verbalmente.

– Antes Olga-sama fue capaz de hacerse Reina y comandar a los monstruos de nuestro territorio debido a que ellos temían su enorme poder mágico – Dijo Chloe a lo que Kaiser asintió mostrando que entendía – Pero ahora un hechizo que ella pudo haber usado cien veces antes de mostrar cansancio ahora la deja exhausta con solo un uso – Dijo Chloe con tristeza en su voz por lo que le estaba pasando a Olga con sus poderes mágicos.

Aun cuando ambas habían buscado desesperadamente por una causa y una cura de la condición de Olga, nada vino a la mente.

– Vaya, eso apesta – Comento un Nickolas que era sincero (cuando le da su regalada y puta gana :v xd) ya que la idea de quedarse cansado de un uso con los mismos poderes que uno antes podía usar una y otra vez era francamente algo muy molesto.

– Yo me quedare aquí a protegerla – Dijo una determinada Chloe que saco el cuchillo que ella le quito a uno de los mercenarios que ella mato.

– Confió en que la protegerás muy bien – Dijo Michael con una sonrisa – Pero antes.

Michael se acercó a Olga y extendió una mano y la coloco en su pecho izquierdo haciendo que se sobresalte. Olga quería rebanarle el cuello por eso pero recordó que era un ángel, un ser con pensamientos puros y nada de malicia, pero en ese momento una luz apareció en la mano de Michael que se empezaba a introducir en el pecho de la reina, Káiser y Nick sintieron que las energías de la Reina se restauraban.

Olga también sintió el aumento de poder y como su cansancio desaparecía, cuando termino vieron que Michael daba una sonrisa de satisfacción ya que logró su cometido.

– Con eso será suficiente – dijo Michael. 

Kaiser sabía que Chloe era fuerte porque lo sentía en su aura pero si las cosas se complicaban necesitaría apoyo así que él se le ocurrió actualizar el armamento de Chloe

–Un momento no creo que con solo tus ropas y esas dagas puedas hacer mucho contra los de Kuroinu y los monstruos permíteme–dijo

Dijo mientras juntaba sus manos y una esfera de luz dorada aparecía la cual fue hacia una sorprendida Chloe la cual se ilumino al contacto con la esfera.

Tras unos instante en los cuales Olga veía a su subordinada en vuelta en la luz, la cual al aclararse se sorprendió al ver el nuevo atuendo de Chloe.

-In…increíble- dijo Olga impactada al verla una armadura dorada la cual tenía simbolismos con un águilas así como el arco, flechas en su espalda y sin olvida la espada en su cintura la izquierda y a la derecha una daga y en su brazo izquierda un escudo.

 **Elven Armor And Weapons** **by** **po214**

-Impresionante, me siento más fuerte que nunca- dijo Chloe feliz con su nueva armadura y armas.

-Wow, de donde sacaste la armadura- dijo Michael impresionado ya que esa armadura no era una armadura común y corriente.

-Ese una Armadura _Élfica_ de la alianza de mi mundo de la guerra que luchamos contra los demonios- dijo Kaiser dejando confundidas las elfas oscuras.

¿Alianza?, ¿Guerra?, ¿Mundo A Que Se Refería Que Guerra?... eran las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de los dos elfas.

-Esta armadura es especial es más dura que el acero y el hierro y aumenta tus capacidades por cuatro fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, etc. Y las armas son especiales las flechas son mágicas al usarlas piensa en ya sea fuego, hielo o electricidad y las flechas regresan a la aljaba (el porta flechas), la espada está encantada contras criaturas oscuras y tiene un encantamiento de viento para ataques más letales y a distancia, la daga puede paralizar a quien sea durante dos minutos y el escudo es igual de más resistente que la armadura pesando solo un tercio.

Eso dejo impactadas a las elfas esa armadura y armas eran muy resistentes y poderosas.

Con Michael y Nickolas solo se sorprendieron un poco era una buena armadura y armas de excelente calidad

-Olga es su turno- dijo enviando otra luz a la reina elfo la cual era de color negro y ligeros toque de dorado

Tras aclararse el destello Olga tenía una túnica con capucha color carbón con toqu de metal dorado, en su mano derecha portaba cuatro anillos tres dorados cada una con una gema de color verde, blanco y azul respectivamente y el cuarto era plateado con una gema roja y en su muñeca un brazalete con una gema naranja y la otra color perla, en su cuello un medallón antiguo en su frente portaba una tiara dorada con cinco gemas azules dos de cada lado y una de mayor tamaño en el centro en su cintura lo que parecía una vieja daga de color marrón y su confiable cetro.

 **Thalmor Mage And Magic Items** **by** **po214**

-Esta vestimenta en de un mago elfo ayuda que tu magia se regenera 50% más rápido y los hechizos básico y avanzados necesitan 60% menos magia, los anillos el de la gema verde amplifica la magia de tierra y naturaleza, el azul los hechizos de agua y hielo, el plateado lo hechizos de viento, el rojo los de fuego y el brazalete tienes tres beneficios en sí, sin las gemas aumenta la magia 40% más la gema naranja te permite usar hechizos de nivel archí-mago con facilidad y la gema de color perla permite usar invocaciones sin dar nada a cambio, protege de maldiciones y encantamientos oscuros y permite usar hechizos de curación sin gastar magia o energía, la daga es una daga dragón en caso de problemas corta la palma de tu mano e invocara un dragón para protegerlas.

Las dos elfas estaban que no creían lo que les decía el caballero, cada artefacto en Eostia seria codiciado con locura y él se los dio sin pensar o eso era lo que creían ya que Kaiser sabía que eso artefactos eran peligrosos en manos equivocadas por eso tenía un hechizo que prohibía quien no fuera de buen corazón los usara y Olga y Chloe después de su experiencia con los mercenarios empezaron a tener un cambio de corazón claro que sentían rencor contra los humanos pero no era maldad la que tenía sino rencor anuqué no lograba saber aún él porque de ese rencor.

-impresionante, ¿cómo es que llevabas todo esto?- pregunto Michael

Kaiser solo caco de su pechera un medallón el cual era de dos dragones con una gema roja en el centro.

 **Medallon de Dragon** **by** **po214**

-este medallón es como un bolsillo extra en el cargo lo que necesito como mis armas y armadura entre otras cosas- respondió el caballero

-Bien todo listo vamos ya ok- dijo Nickolas

–Muy bien ahora si nos vamos, cuídala mucho Chloe – le dice Káiser sonriendo a la elfa.

– C-claro que lo hare – Respondió una Chloe que intento sonar seria pero que tenía un leve sonrojo en el rostro, cosa que hizo que ella se maldijese mentalmente a si misma por reaccionar así gracias a un humano.

Ella podía detestar a los humanos, demonios y tal vez lo que sea Kaiser… pero recibir palabras como esas de parte de alguien que no fuese su Reina eran una cosa que Chloe no había experimentado.

Sin embargo su determinación de proteger a su Reina era verdadera al punto de que Chloe estaba lista para sacrificarse de ser necesario al igual que la del Ángel y el demonio.

Además de los mercenarios y sus monstruos aliados… también era muy probable que los humanos que protegen esta ciudad atacasen a la debilitada Olga nada más verla… después de todo la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros tenía una reputación más que negativa para los humanos, claro que ahora la Reina estaba recuperada pero aun así, ella debía de descansar un poco.

Por eso Chloe estaba determinada a no moverse en lo absoluto para asegurar la vida de su Reina.

Por su parte Nickolas miro desde el techo como estaban las cosas en la ciudad… y efectivamente como él se lo imagino los mercenarios y monstruos estaban claramente dominando a los soldados que desesperadamente intentaban aguantar.

– Necesito más velocidad y poder – Decidió Michael luego de ver como el campo de batalla estaba con los enemigos ya bastante esparcidos alrededor de la ciudad.

Además ellos necesitaba encontrar rápido a Vault y librarse rápido de los enemigos de abajo.

Y para tener más velocidad… la opción era solo una.

– Ángel de la guarda – Dijo calmadamente Michael que con unas solas palabras estaba teniendo un gran cambio.

– S-su cuerpo cambio… – Murmuro una impactada Chloe al ver esos cambios que si bien eran muy notables como el que de repente un par de alas doradas salieran de su espalda y un aura dorada lo cubriera así como que sus ojos se volvieran más brillantes.

– Me voy – Anuncio Michael que saltó del techo directamente hacia las calles de Feoh y comenzó a correr.

– ¡Que rápido! – Fue lo que paso por la mente de Chloe al ver como el serafín se movía a velocidades increíbles.

Y nada más Michael toco las calles… a una velocidad increíble cada mercenario o monstruo que apareció en su camino término siendo derrotado por un golpe o quemado por su energía santa.

– Realmente me siento muy segura ya que estos chicos no nos considere como el enemigo – Finalmente luego de ver como Michael derrotaba de un solo golpe a los monstruos y mercenarios en las calles fue que Chloe pudo decir esas palabras, pero no solo el, también Nickolas y Kaiser iban rompiendo ortos estilo Deadpool y unas técnicas estilo John Cena, Randy Orton y Undertaker xd :v.

Y lo que ella no sabía era que el trio dinámico machos alfa tenía más trucos bajo la manga.

-Ciudad de Feoh, (Techo)-

En territorio de humanos dos Elfas Oscuras se encuentran escondidas de la vista de los humanos de esta ciudad y los mercenarios y monstruos que atacaban esta ciudad.

– Chloe… ¿Cómo va todo? – Pregunto Olga quien se encontraba recostada en aquel techo, su "doctor" le pidió que no se moviera mucho.

Haciendo guardia frente a Olga se encontraba su fiel ayudante Chloe quien con cuchillo en mano estaba lista para hacerle frente a lo que fuese.

– Hace tiempo que los perdí de vista – Respondió Chloe – Pero si uno ve en cierta dirección vera como ocasionalmente hay mercenarios o monstruos que son mandados a volar – Dijo la Mitad Elfo Oscura con una sonrisa.

Eso significaba que los chicos estaban bien y que continuaban derrotando todo a su paso… y a la vez negándoles el placer a la escoria.

Al oír como todo avanzaba bien… la cansada Reina de los Elfos Oscuros pudo sonreír.

Al final las personas en las que ella había depositado sus esperanzas estaban respondiendo de forma excelente.

Sin embargo resulto ser que si bien el punto en donde ellas estaban era relativamente seguro… en una ciudad bajo ataque ese lugar podía resultar no ser tan seguro como para hacerlas pasar desapercibidas durante todo el conflicto.

– ¿Oh? Pero miren que encontramos aquí – Se pudo escuchar una voz masculina – Y ya decía yo que sentí un aroma familiar.

Chloe al oír aquella voz fija su atención en dos pequeñas figuras que treparon al techo desde las calles.

Esas criaturas estaban sin nada cubriendo sus cuerpos los cuales eran de color rojo con orejas puntiagudas y ojos amarillos brillantes.

Esas dos criaturas eran… demonios.

Monstruos que antiguamente estaban sirviendo al País de los Elfos Oscuros bajo el mando de Olga.

Olga se sentó en aquel techo. Así ella pudo darles a esos traidores una mirada con sus hermosos ojos ámbar… la mirada de Olga les decía que ella pensaba que ellos eran basura.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Acaso se lograron escapar después de que Vault las capturase? – Sonrió el demonio número dos.

– Miren el estado patético de esa Reina – Dijo con tono de burla el demonio número uno – ¿Quién seguiría a alguien tan débil? – Dice pero él no sabía que Olga estaba más que bien.

Si, ahora que ese poder mágico que los hubiese acabado en un instante estaba muy débil no había nada que temer para ellos o eso creía.

– ¡Cállense! ¡Si se atreven a insultar a Olga-sama una vez más los matare a ambos, traidores! – Dijo una enojada Chloe que se puso en guardia con su nueva espada lista para matar traidores.

– Muy bien… ¡Entonces primero las vamos a inmovilizar y luego las haremos nuestras! – Dijo con mucho ánimo el demonio número uno.

– ¡Vamos a violarlas! – Y con eso dicho al unísono los demonios se lanzaron hacia las Elfas Oscuras.

Chloe reacciono rápido y clavo su espada en el ojo del demonio que fue hacia ella cosa que fue una muerte instantánea y su cuerpo se evaporara.

Los demonios podían haberla subestimado por haber sido capturada en aquella ocasión… pero eso fue ante la traición sorpresa de los Ogros, seres que eran físicamente más poderosos que ellas y mayores en número.

Ósea que contra criaturas como ellos… Chloe no tenía nada que temer.

Lamentablemente para Chloe aun si lo suyo tomo unos segundos… era más que suficiente como para que el otro demonio se acercase a Olga.

Pero sintiendo el peligro… la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros decidió que ella no podía simplemente quedarse ahí esperado a que ese sucio demonio tocase su cuerpo… por lo que ella decidió atacar.

– ¡Bola de Fuego! – Fue la respuesta de Olga quien declaro el nombre de su hechizo y apunto su cetro hacia el demonio que iba hacia ella.

Ni siquiera ella esperaba algo al decir el nombre de aquel hechizo al solo hacerlo por mero reflejo.

Por eso… cuando desde la punta de su cetro salió lanzada una pequeña bola de fuego… fue inesperado para todos.

– ¡Aahh! ¡Quema! – Grito de dolor el demonio quien cubría su rostro con los ojos al ser impactado en el rostro por aquella pequeña bola de fuego.

Si bien esas llamas no eran lo suficientemente poderosas como para matar, todavía hizo daño además Olga se contuvo ya que prefirió guardar magia para ocasiones más serias.

Pero el demonio no pudo quejarse más de aquel daño causado por el fuego… porque Chloe aprovecho para encajar su espada en la parte trasera de su cráneo.

– Agh… – Fue el quejido que soltó el demonio antes de caer al suelo sin vida.

Al haberlo matado Chloe ya no lo veía como algo digno de su atención… ahora mismo toda su atención la tenía su Reina a quien Chloe miraba con una expresión de gran sorpresa.

– Olga-sama… ¿Eso fue? – Pregunto la Mitad Elfa Oscura… quien tenía una sonrisa de genuina felicidad.

– No debería haber sido capaz… de no ser por Michael y Kaiser – Murmuro la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros quien miraba con asombro a sus propias manos antes de recordar al ángel que le dio de su poder – Para este punto no hubiese… podido usar magia… pero gracias a Michael lo pude lograr – El uso de Mera fue un intento desesperado esperando de qué milagrosamente ella pudiese usar nuevamente magia y Gracias a las vestimentas y armas que Kaiser les dio se sentía más poderosa.

Y… dicho milagro si ocurrió, todo gracias a un ángel y a un dragon.

Tal hecho lleno de felicidad a Olga. Para ella eso en estos momentos era algo de lo que ella estaba feliz aun cuando en el apogeo de sus poderes ella hubiese pensado que alguien que se alegrase de poder usar dos hechizos en un mismo día era patético pero todo puede cambiar.

– Pero… que lastima… si hubiese usado una Flor del Fénix hubiese podido matarlo… – Dijo para sí misma Olga, ella por puro instinto busco un hechizo básico y débil sintiendo que en su estado era lo mejor a lo que ella podía llegar a usar.

Pero aun así en su rostro se encontraba una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad ya que… hace mucho tiempo que ella pudo usar dos hechizos en un mismo día, aun cuando uno de esos hechizos era de los más básicos.

Para ella…

Y finalmente con eso Olga Discordia termino recostada en el suelo para descansar otro rato más ya que debía seguir las indicaciones del Ángel, por lo que durmió.

– Quizás realmente las cosas van a ser mejores… – Murmuro para sí misma una Chloe que mantenía guardia mientras Olga dormía profundamente.

Pero aun cuando ella no quisiese pensar en eso… era simplemente demasiado raro que los poderes mágicos de su Reina hubiesen mejorado justo cuando esos chicos aparecieron en sus vidas y las salvaron.

– Si esos humanos realmente son la razón por la que Olga-sama pudo avanzar un poco con su magia… entonces quizás no sería tan malo tenerlos alrededor – Y con eso Chloe daba a entender que era posible para ella aceptar a Michael, Nickolas… y en mayor medida y más que nada a Káiser.

Y el corazón de la Mitad Elfo Oscuro comenzó a considerar la posibilidad de ver a Káiser como algo más que un aliado que nació por pura conveniencia.

Después de todo una de las habilidades de Káiser era volver a los demás sus aliados (y a veces rivales pero en el buen sentido) aun si al principio la relación era una donde no todo inicio amigable… realmente la habilidad más peligrosa de todas que esos tres portaban.

* * *

Continuara

* * *

Que tal el cap espero sus comentarios


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí el nuevo capitulo

* * *

-Calles de la Ciudad de Feoh-

Mientras tanto en una de las múltiples calles de Feoh podemos ver como dos mercenarios tienen acorralados a dos personas que fallaron en llegar hacia la Iglesia.

Esas personas son un pequeño niño rubio de alrededor de diez años vestido en ropas de aldeano… y su hermana mayor de diecinueve años quien era una chica rubia de ojos azules con cabello largo y un buen cuerpo.

Esas dos personas tenían las murallas de una casa acorralándolos e impidiendo moverse ya que delante de ellos estaban dos mercenarios.

Por lo menos el hermano menor intento proteger a su hermana al ponerse en frente de ella, aun siendo solo un niño y no teniendo armas.

– Hehehe nada puede detenernos – Se rio uno de los mercenarios al ver lo que era una clara victoria que estaba a punto de ser oficial a falta de la rendición de la Princesa Guerrera que comandaba las fuerzas que se estaban resistiendo a ellos.

Después de eso las puertas de la Iglesia serian abiertas y ellos podrían disfrutar de las mujeres de Feoh.

Pero… eso no significaba que ellos no pudiesen tener un poco de diversión antes de eso.

– ¡D-dejen a mi hermana en paz! – Grito el niño pequeño que intentaba parecer fuerte ante los mercenarios.

– ¿Ahhh? ¿Y quién crees que eres tú para hablarnos así mocoso? – Pregunto el mercenario número uno.

– N-no… tú tienes que huir… ellos te mataran… – Por su parte la hermana le estaba implorando a su hermanito que este la abandonase

Pero… él no podía simplemente abandonarla ya que desde que sus padres murieron siempre habían sido solo los dos.

– ¿Quién va ayudarlos? No ves que las fuerzas de esta ciudad están siendo eliminadas – Dijo con crueldad el mercenario número dos quien estaba a punto de sacar su espada para matar a ese niño para poder violar sin problemas a la hermana mayor de ese niño.

Aunque sobre su pregunta de quién iba a ayudar a ese hermano menor que deseaba proteger a su hermana mayor…

– De acuerdo a las leyes de mi hogar, es un delito extorsionar y amenazar a una familia y más a un menor de edad – Y como respuesta una voz pudo ser escuchada.

Con eso uno de los mercenarios sintió en su mejilla un dolor inmenso… antes de ser mandado a volar.

– ¡Gaaah! – Siendo gritar la única acción que ese mercenario pudo hacer.

– ¿¡Que fue eso!? – Pregunto muy confundido el mercenario restante.

Y como respuesta… de la nada un chico apareció justo frente a el… en realidad ese chico se movió a gran velocidad pero para el mercenario parecía que ese chico había aparecido de la nada.

Ese chico… tenía un par de alas saliendo de su espalda.

– ¡Ahhhh! – Grito el mercenario que quedaba al darse cuenta de que… ese chico estaba en la ciudad.

Uno de los chicos de los que Vault les advirtió que ellos debían ser cuidadosos en extremo a la hora de lidiar en el caso de que apareciesen pero que según él, esos chicos no debería aparecer al estar en territorio de Olga Discordia.

Pero ese grito de miedo fue la única acción que ese tipo pudo hacer al momento, para ni un segundo más tarde ser noqueado por un puño en el estómago, un puño que se movía tan rápido que para todos los demás fue imposible de ver. Pero… ese no era más que un puño hecho de sombra que tomo forma a una humana para dar una voltereta y con una patada golpearlo en el cuello de un lado y hacer que girara de forma horizontal en el aire y finalmente caer al suelo.

Y así de fácil dos mercenarios de Kuroinu cayeron en cosa de segundos. Ahora solo Michael y los dos hermanos eran los presentes en esta calle hasta que apareció Nickolas con su aura demoniaca que después desapareció.

Si bien la hermana mayor estaba intimidada por Nick pero por Michael era diferente… en el caso del hermano menor.

– M-muchas gracias… – Dijo tímidamente el niño de cabello rubio a sus salvadores.

Aun si su energía demoníaca era verdaderamente intimidante… para ese pequeño niño eso no importaba ya que igualmente ese hombre y su compañero los habían salvado a él y a su hermana.

– Descuida, vamos a darles un correctivo a esos tipos – Dijo Michael quien nuevamente se fue corriendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos debido a la velocidad otorgada por sus alas que hubiera usado para volar pero las uso como impulso en la tierra.

Así en esta ciudad bajo ataque esos hermanos se quedaron en una calle vacía después de ser salvados de una situación crítica.

– Realmente… puede que estemos salvados – Murmuro para sí misma la hermana mayor quien apenas podía contener sus lágrimas de felicidad ante esa idea.

– Ángel Guardián y Demonio Guardián… ¡Increíble! – Dijo con estrellas en los ojos ese niño rubio al ver como con gran facilidad esos chicos los habían salvado.

En su corazón la imagen de unos héroes había sido formada para ese chico rubio.

Y así creando un impacto en la gente con tan solo su presencia Michael y Nick continuaron su camino en búsqueda de Vault.

En cuanto a Káiser

Si bien Káiser no sabía nada de esta ciudad ni de donde llevaba cada ruta a él simplemente siguió a su instinto mientras derrotaba con un golpe a todo lo que se le cruzase en su camino.

Y conociendo su suerte y corazonadas él podría llegar al lugar indicado si seguía confiando en su instinto para guiarlo hacia donde su oponente se encontrase… además de guiarlo donde se encontraba otra persona que lo necesitaba.

-Con Alicia Arcturus, (Frente a la Iglesia)-

Y en otro lado una chica bastante linda que empuñaba una espada se encontraba en una muy mala situación.

Aquella hermosa chica de cabello rubio era la Princesa Guerrera llamada Alicia Arcturus, quien también conocida como la 'Princesa Guerrera de Iris'. Además de no solo ser eso ya que Alicia también era prima de otra de las Princesas Guerreras llamada Prim Fiorire de quien Alicia actuaba como guardaespaldas personal de Prim al ella no tener habilidades de combate.

No solo eso sino que Alicia era una de las chicas más codiciadas de Feoh, sin embargo ella había dejado claro que ella estaba más enfocada en sus deberes que en cosas como el romance. Después de todo Eostia seguía en conflicto con las fuerzas de la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros.

Cuando el ataque a Feoh inicio lo primero que Alicia hizo fue expresar su enojo y frustración ante la traición de los mercenarios Kuroinu. Junto con la incredulidad de que ellos encontraron la parte debilitada del muro de la ciudad.

Sin embargo ella se recuperó rápido e inmediatamente comando a los civiles que se escondiesen en la gran Iglesia mientras ella y las fuerzas de defensas de Feoh intentaban repeler el ataque.

Por lo menos ella esperaba que Prim se encontrase segura… el lugar donde su hermana menor (Aun si era una prima para Alicia eso no importaba ya que para ella Prim era su hermana menor) había sido ocultada era uno que muy poca gente conocía, únicamente Alicia y un grupo selecto de personas de confianza.

Ya que si ella terminaba perdiendo… al menos podría quedar tranquila si Prim lograse quedar a salvo.

Y así Alicia se lanzó a la batalla y mostro porque ella merecía su fama.

Alicia había peleado duramente y se había logrado mantener relativamente bien, ella con sus habilidades con la espada y velocidad logro derrotar a quien se le viniese encima y evitar ser lastimada.

Pero todo término tomando un rumbo para peor cuando ella fue hacia frente a la Iglesia para revisar si todo andaba bien… solo para encontrar una escena terrible.

Ya que se encontraban un grupo de Ogros, unos pequeños demonios… y finalmente seis monjas.

Aquellas amables monjas que siempre sonreían amablemente y eran admiradas por los niños… ahora estaban en una situación muy mala.

Un grupo de Ogros tenía en frente de ellos unas tablas en donde las monjas habían sido amarradas y delante de ellas un grupo de demonios… estaban claramente listos para tomar la pureza de dichas monjas.

– P-princesa… – Dijo claramente asustada una monja de cabello rubio corto.

Afortunadamente todavía ellas conservaban sus ropas… pero los demonios claramente dijeron que ellos se las iban a quitar para violarlas.

– "Heh… todo va de acuerdo al plan de ese tipo…" Pensó con una gran sonrisa el demonio más grande de todos quien también llevaba una espada cosa que lo señalaba como líder.

Si bien él y los suyos querían simplemente comenzar a desvestir a esas monjas… 'ese hombre' dejo bien claro que todo tenía que ir de acuerdo a su plan.

Al líder demonio le daba curiosidad porque el cambio de actitud ya que después de la captura de Olga Discordia uno sería más relajado con sus planes… pero bueno las cosas eran así.

Al parecer los que no eran mercenarios no fueron informados de la derrota a manos de Káiser, Nickolas y Michael. El Zoantrope, el Demonio y el Ángel.

– Aunque sabes, como no somos totalmente desalmados podríamos llegar a un acuerdo – Sonrió el Demonio Líder – Si te rindes y estas dispuesta a tomar el lugar de esas monjas entonces las podríamos dejar en libertad.

– ¡Por favor princesa no lo haga! – Imploro la monja de cabello negro y lentes quien sabía que si eso ocurría seria el fin para Feoh.

Pero… al final Alicia simplemente no podía dejarlas ser violadas.

–…Lo entiendo… – Y finalmente Alicia dio su respuesta con mucha resignación – Pero solo prométanme que no le harán nada a Prim.

El Demonio Líder dio una sonrisa al conseguir lo que el buscaba. El Plan estaba casi completo con esto.

– Por supuesto, lo prometemos. –Dijo el Demonio Líder, aunque… quizás confiar en palabras de aquellos asociados con Kuroinu era una mala idea.

– N-no… – Dijo la monja de cabello rubio corto al escuchar eso. Ella sabía que ahora se acercaría una verdadera pesadilla para las mujeres de esta ciudad.

Todo… porque la nobleza y deseo de proteger de Alicia le impedía sacrificar a esas monjas… cosa que el enemigo parecía conocer ya que ellos le dieron la opción de rendirse y salvarlas en lugar de simplemente violarlas.

– ¡Maravilloso! ¡Es por esa nobleza que te impide sacrificar a los demás que mis esperanzas estaban puestas en este plan! – Y ahí una voz perteneciente a un hombre… una voz perteneciente a un hombre mayor que Alicia conocía muy bien resonó en frente de la Iglesia.

Y viniendo de una de las múltiples rutas que llevaba hacia la Iglesia que estaba en el centro exacto de la ciudad… apareció una persona, un hombre ya mayor.

– ¡Beasley! – Dijo en pánico Alicia al ver que el Ministro más viejo de Feoh se encontraba ahí… ya que para ella Beasley seguía siendo aquel Ministro que se preocupaba por Feoh y que siempre la ayudo a manejar bien la ciudad.

Aunque lo que él dijo… Alicia creyó que ella no escucho bien.

– ¿¡Que haces aquí!? – Dijo ella con preocupación – ¡Es demasiado peligroso! – Ya que Beasley era un Ministro, no alguien que pudiese pelear.

Si él se quedaba al aire libre sin duda algún mercenario o monstruo lo mataría.

– ¿Todavía no lo entiendes? Debes ser una mujer con mucha confianza en los demás – Suspiro Beasley al ver que Alicia no entendía lo que ocurría a pesar de ser obvio – Pero supongo que son cosas como esas lo que te hacen tan deseable – Dijo el viejo con una sonrisa.

Alicia no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió ante esa sonrisa por alguna razón… aquella sonrisa era bien distinta de las sonrisas que Beasley siempre daba.

– Eres tan ingenua – Se burló uno de los demonios – ¿Por qué crees que el esta tan confiado y porque nadie le ha atacado? – Pregunto el demonio con una sonrisa por ver el rostro de Alicia cuando ella supiese la verdad.

Alicia supo la verdad luego de pensar en esas palabras…

– Beasley… tú… – Dijo Alicia quien miro a Beasley con una mirada que mostraba que ella no se podía creer esa traición… ya que Beasley había sido como una figura paternal para ella al estar siempre ahí.

– Así es, yo soy un aliado de Kuroinu y también fui quien les dijo del punto débil en las murallas de la ciudad – Dijo el con orgullo en su voz – Me lo aposte todo en este plan y definitivamente fue lo correcto – Ya que Alicia se había rendido.

– Beasley… ¿Cómo pudiste? – Pregunto una Alicia cuya voz indicaba lo afectada que ella se sentía por esa traición de parte de un hombre que ella pensó como una figura paternal.

Aunque… a veces era mejor no hacer ese tipo de preguntas ya que las respuestas podían ser bastante devastadoras.

"Desde que tus padres murieron quedo bajo mi cargo ver que crecieses bien y que fueses una mujer fuerte" Comenzó a explicar Beasley sin nada de culpa o remordimiento.

Alicia únicamente escuchaba queriendo saber porque alguien que era respetado por todos en Feoh se volvería un traidor.

– Así que por años vi como creciste… vi como ese pequeño cuerpo tuyo llego a volverse tan hermoso y desarrollado – Dijo Beasley quien miraba de forma pervertida a Alicia – Pero como me hubiese sido imposible hacerte mi esposa decidí que era mejor tomarte a la fuerza.

– P-por eso te aliaste con los mercenarios de Vault. – Dijo ella con una furia y disgusto que era palpable ante el traidor… el que una figura paterna dijese claramente que el planeaba tomar el cuerpo de uno… debía sin duda ser una sensación repugnante.

Era admirable que ella lograse al menos mantener suficiente compostura para no romperse en llanto a causa de lo catastrófico de la situación.

– Era la mejor oportunidad de todas y por como Feoh está perdiendo y contigo declarando la rendición debo decir que termino valiendo la pena. – Dijo Beasley. Claro que si esto no funcionaba el sería sin duda despojado de sus riquezas y estatus… pero como esto funcionaba él lo mantendría todo junto con Alicia.

– Verdaderamente esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé – Ahí se escuchó la voz perteneciente a otro hombre acercándose.

Dicho hombre que caminaba hacia la Iglesia era el mismísimo Vault quien participó directamente en el ataque a Feoh. Después de su último fracaso Vault quería asegurarse de una victoria absoluta.

Pero lo más notable era la chica que estaba caminando delante de él.

– ¡Prim! – Grito una devastada Alicia al ver como su hermana menor se encontraba en frente de Vault, quien tenía una espada apunada hacia la chica de cabello rosa.

Era claro que si ella intentaba escapar Vault la lastimaría.

– Muchas gracias por la información de su escondite Beasley – Sonrió Vault – Si no lo hubieses dicho nadie la hubiese encontrado.

Vault se refería a que Beasley era una de las pocas personas que sabía dónde Prim se había escondido gracias a que Alicia creyó que él era un hombre de confianza que ayudaría a Prim a escapar si Feoh caía.

– H-hermana… – Dijo una Prim que tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos debido a la situación.

Ya que Vault le explico en el camino hacia el frente de la Iglesia que Beasley las había traicionado y que muy pronto Feoh seria territorio de Kuroinu… más lo que le ocurriría a las mujeres de la ciudad.

Y… lo que le pasaría a Alicia.

– N-no… – Susurro Alicia al ver que ella misma había condenado a Prim al revelarle esa información sobre el escondite de ella a Beasley.

– Es esa noble personalidad por la cual decidí atacar primero esta ciudad – Comento un sonriente Vault – Sabiendo la personalidad de ella supe que sería fácil forzarla a rendirse con tan solo hacer algo como eso – Dijo el Líder de Kuroinu quien apunto a las monjas quienes estaban siendo vistas como un pedazo de carne por los Demonios.

Solo bastaba la orden de Vault para que ellos mancillasen esos cuerpos vírgenes.

– Solo recuerda tu promesa – Dijo con severidad Beasley a quien no le gusto la forma en la que Vault miraba a Alicia.

Oh, a él no le importaba que otros hombres tocasen el cuerpo de Alicia o tuviesen sexo con ella (Después de todo el prospecto le excitaba) pero la virginidad de ella era definitivamente su posesión, después de todo el traiciono a esta estúpida ciudad para conseguirlo.

– Descuida que tu podrás tener la virginidad de Alicia – Dijo Vault a Beasley – Pero debido a los inconvenientes yo tomare la pureza de Prim – El fallar con Olga había dejado a Vault realmente con ganas de tener 'diversión' con el cuerpo de una chica.

Pero como romper su palabra le traería problemas a su reputación (Siendo que sería difícil que la gente quisiese aliarse con un líder que rompe sus promesas) Vault tuvo que abstenerse de tomar a Alicia la cual francamente sería más divertida de violar que Prim.

Una persona con esa actitud honorable ciertamente le daría más satisfacción que la inocencia de Prim.

– No… ¡No te atrevas a tocar a Prim! – Grito Alicia con todo el odio hacia Vault que ella pudo conjurar – ¡Me prometieron que si me rendía no le harían nada a ella! – Dijo Alicia quien apuntaba a los demonios quienes simplemente sonreían.

– Realmente tienes que ser muy estúpida como para creer que cualquiera de nosotros mantendría su palabra, ¡Hahahaha! – Y así Vault se comenzó a reír – Nosotros teníamos la ventaja total y no teníamos obligación de aceptar nada, hasta un idiota lo hubiese visto – Sonrió cruelmente el Líder de Kuroinu.

Alicia miraba al suelo completamente avergonzada al darse cuenta que debido a la situación ella pensó sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias… pero su deseo de salvar a las monjas fue tal que ella tomo una decisión muy drástica sin considerar otras posibilidades.

– Ustedes son muy crueles… – Murmuro una Prim que con dificultad podía contener sus lágrimas al ver lo retorcidas que podían ser esas personas.

Especialmente Beasley quien siempre pareció ser un hombre mayor que estaba más preocupado por su trabajo como ministro… y al final resultó ser un hombre horrible.

– Háganlo – Comando un sonriente Vault a esos Demonios. El ver a esas monjas que tanto creían en Dios ser violadas por criaturas como esas sin duda levantaría totalmente sus ánimos luego de la última derrota que lo dejo con las ganas de probar el cuerpo de una mujer.

Entonces el Líder de Kuroinu centro su atención en Beasley.

– Por cierto como con todo esto no creo poder aguantarme para llevar a Prim a mi base para violarla… ¿Tienes algún inconveniente con hacerlo frente a la iglesia? – Dijo Vault quien se relamía los labios para lo poco que le faltaba para tomar la virginidad de Prim.

– Bueno… igual no tengo problemas con hacerlo al aire libre – Dijo Beasley quien no le vio mayor preocupación al asunto, de hecho su sonrisa se volvió aún más perversa – Debo admitir que hacerlo frente a una iglesia será interesante –.

– Todos ustedes… ¡Son escoria sin dignidad! – Dijo una Alicia que estaba de rodillas en el suelo con lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos.

Al final ella no pudo proteger nada aun cuando era su deber… ni siquiera ella pudo salvar a Prim.

– ¡Bien ya me estaba volviendo loco esperando! – Comento el demonio líder que estaba a punto de saltar al cuerpo de una de las monjas para comenzar a profanarlo.

Sin embargo… ellos cometieron el error de quedarse todos ellos en la misma posición mientras las monjas estaban con sus movimientos restringidos. Claramente ellos planeaban lanzarse a ellas al mismo tiempo.

Normalmente ellos las hubiesen desnudado a la primera… pero las órdenes directas de Vault indicaban que él quería ver todo desde inicio a fin.

En fin… todos los Demonios estaban en un perfecto ángulo para que un solo puñetazo de cierto Zoantrope y Demonio y una ráfaga sagrada invisible los derrotase a todos ellos.

Cierto Zoantrope y Demonio que acababan de llegar frente a la Iglesia.

En ese momento los cinco demonios fueron golpeados por un puño lanzado a velocidades tan altas que los espectadores ni siquiera vieron dicho puño. Como los demonios estaban en línea recta desde el ángulo de quien lanzo el puño todo fue más fácil o más bien golpe invisible.

– ¿¡Que!? – El primero en reaccionar fue Vault mientras que los demás intentaron comprender que había ocurrido.

Después de todo pareciese que una fuerza invisible hubiese derrotado a los demonios.

Pero la respuesta se dio sola cuando una figura apareció en frente de donde estaban las monjas.

Eran… Káiser y Nickolas.

"¿¡USTEDES!?" Grito un Vault que se alternaba entre la furia y el horror al ver como aparecieron esos chicos que frustraron sus planes de tener a Olga Discordia y su ayudante.

– ¿¡Quiénes son ésos chicos que interrumpieron nuestro espectáculo!? – Grito un enojado Beasley quien claramente no sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando.

– Ellas… ¿Fueron salvadas? – Dijo una Alicia con un tono de voz que tenía una leve pizca de esperanza. La situación había hecho que ella perdiese la esperanza al no poder hacerse nada.

¿Acaso realmente el milagro que ella deseo termino ocurriendo?

Prim y las monjas por su parte no pudieron decir nada por la sorpresa… aunque por dentro las monjas estaban bastante aliviadas.

Finalmente los ogros que estaban reteniendo a las monjas estaban mirando… con mucho miedo a Káiser y Nick.

Al ver el cuerpo de Nick bajo los efectos de su aura demoníaca y el aura de Kaiser… el instinto de los Ogros les comenzó a gritar una sola cosa: Esos hombres son demasiado peligrosos.

Y en esta ocasión… ellos confiaron en sus instintos.

Dejando los enormes escudos de madera donde las monjas estaban atadas en el suelo los Ogros huyeron corriendo lo más rápido que pudiesen.

Así solo quedaron dos personas en el camino de Nick y Káiser.

"¿¡COMO DEMONIOS ESTÁN AQUI!?" Grito Vault al ver a Káiser y a Nickolas, tenían que ser una especie de ilusión o alguien similar, era imposible que hubiera llegado tan pronto a la ciudad de Feoh… en un instante toda la compostura del mercenario se había esfumado cuando confirmo que realmente se trataban de esos mismos chicos que le impidieron disfrutar el cuerpo de Olga Discordia.

– Te encontramos por fin, Vaultito" Dijo Káiser con una sonrisa en su rostro detrás se su casco al haber encontrado nuevamente a ese tipo para finalmente darle su merecido.

– ¡Es Vault, maldito! – Respondió enojado el Líder de Kuroinu quien se dio cuenta de algo al responderle a nuestro héroe – Ahora que lo pienso no se sus nombres… ¿! Quién demonios son ustedes ¡?

– Soy el Humano que tiene habilidades especiales que nunca podrás ver en otro lugar y otro mundo. Mi nombre es Káiser – Finalmente el chico de armadura revelo su nombre a Vault. Para este punto el aura del caballero finalmente paro de hacer efecto y Kaiser volvió a la normalidad.

– Y yo soy un Demonio – Esto dejo sin habla a todos incluyendo a las monjas y a las princesas – Un demonio que desde que nació fue dejado en el mundo humano siendo un bebé, un Demonio que fue adoptado por una familia humana sin importarles nada su origen, un Demonio que aprendió y se le enseñó sobre los valores humanos y el respeto por la vida y… Soy aquel Demonio que lucha por el bien… que lucha por la humanidad y por lo que es correcto un demonio con un corazón humano-

Esto dejo aun impactados a todos los presentes, ya que nunca jamás en la vida, se ha visto a un demonio actuar por el bienestar de la gente o algo más que solo genere oscuridad.

– ¿Cómo pueden estar aquí? – Pregunto Vault ya que ese chico no debería saber que el planeaba atacar Feoh, ese plan era solo entre los miembros de su grupo.

Esos chicos deberían estar todavía en…

En… ¡El castillo de Olga Discordia!

– "¿¡Acaso él consiguió la ayuda de esa Reina!?" – Grito mentalmente un Vault que descifro como los tres habían llegado ya que con la magia de Olga era posible, ya que ella al menos podía usar un hechizo al día.

Pero… eso significaría la imposibilidad de que la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros ayudase a salvar esta ciudad llena de humanos.

– Lo único que importa es que estamos aquí para patearte el trasero y darte un buen correctivo – Dijo un Káiser que estaba serio, algo reservado para aquellos que le habían hecho enfadar mucho.

Si bien Vault se había ganado el desprecio de Káiser, Nickolas y en medida de Michael con anterioridad… el ver como sus hombres atacaban gente inocente de tal manera debido a sus órdenes termino de confirmar a los ojos del trío el tipo de escoria que era Vault.

Por su parte Vault sabía que esa amenaza era muy real y que esos chicos podrían fácilmente cumplirla con uno de esos poderosos golpes y ataques a distancia.

Y Vault era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que cualquier confrontación entre ellos terminaría en su derrota.

Por eso pensando rápido Vault uso su única opción real para tener una oportunidad.

– ¡Kyaa! – Se escuchó el grito de una chica.

Vault había agarrado con su brazo a Prim y con su otro brazo puso su espada cerca del cuello de ella… la amenaza era muy clara. Si ese par hacia algo la cabeza de Prim rodaría por el suelo.

– Ese tipo de gente heroica no atacaría en esta situación… – Se dijo a si mismo Vault mientras sostenía su espada cerca del cuello de Prim. Vault estaba confiado de que esos chicos que estaba salvando personas no sacrificaría a alguien más.

Sin embargo los chicos únicamente continuaban mirando a Vault de forma neutral. Nadie podía decir lo que ellos estarían pensando.

Pero quien actuó primero no fue ni Vault ni Kaiser o Nickolas… sino Prim.

– H-h… ¡Hazlo! – Y finalmente con bastante esfuerzo para reunir el valor fue Prim la que hablo, "¡Ataca!".

SI Vault realmente le tenía tanto miedo a ese chico debía ser por una razón. Por eso Prim decidió confiar en la fuerza de esos tales Kaiser y Nickolas… aunque para este punto eso era lo único que ella podía hacer.

Aun si le costaba la vida ella lo haría para que Vault fuese derrotado y Alicia estuviese segura.

– ¡Prim! – Grito una horrorizada Alicia al escuchar las palabras de su hermana ya que ella seria lastimada.

– ¡Cállate! – Dijo un nervioso Vault quien sabía que Prim era su única protección ante Káiser y Nickolas.

Káiser y Nick solo necesitaban atacar más rápido de lo que Vault pudiese moverse… y para alguien como ellos eso era posible pero…

Vault nunca se preguntó, ¿dónde estaba el otro?.

– Quisiéramos hacer eso niña, pero… esto es algo que no nos corresponde a nosotros – Dice Nick dejando impactantes a los que están alrededor menos a Káiser.

– ¿Q-que? – Dice sin creerlo Prim.

– Nosotros podríamos hacerlo pero, me temo que esto no los corresponde a nosotros… sino a alguien más – Dice Káiser.

– ¿Saben algo Imbéciles? – Les dice Nickolas a Vault y al Ministro – Han cometido el mayor error de todo lo sagrado.

Muchos se preguntan cuál fue el error de esos dos y más las Princesas Guerreras.

– ¿Y cuál es ese error malditos? – Pregunta Beasley.

Ante esas palabras el cielo se iluminó y en un segundo después algo aterriza rápidamente en el suelo quebrando el piso.

Cuando el cielo dejo de iluminarse pudieron ver el lugar del impacto y dentro de él, había una persona que desprendía un gran poder divino.

Todos quedaron impactados por esa aparición y más las princesas y las monjas que se volvieron a llenar de esperanzas al ver como frente a sus propios ojos aparecía un guerrero que más bien sería…

– Un Ángel – Fue lo que pudo decir Alicia debido al shock que estaba teniendo por ver aquel guerrero.

Las monjas estaban llorando de felicidad viendo como sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

Ante eso, Káiser el cual no se le notaba y Nick solo ponen una sonrisa muy macabra que les congelo hasta los huesos a ambos hombres y Káiser es el que responde:

– El provocar la furia e ira de Dios… y uno de sus Arcángeles – Dice serio pero amenazante.

Michael levanta la mirada complaciendo a las monjas y a Prim por ver lo atractivo que era el chico, todos sabían que los guerreros y héroes eran seres bellos y majestuosos, pero no sabían que tanto, además su aura cálida y pura las invadió en todo su ser.

Ahora el solo necesitaba encontrar el momento ideal ya que Michael podía ver que sus amenazas de lastimar a Prim eran ciertamente reales. Incluso preparar un ataque luz podría ser peligroso ya que el movimiento que el haría pondría nervioso a Vault.

Afortunadamente Vault estaba tan enfocado en Michael, Káiser y Nickolas que el no vio como el rostro de Prim estaba peligrosamente cerca de su brazo que el usaba para retenerla.

Oportunidad que Prim aprovecho… par morder con todas sus fuerzas el brazo de Vault.

– ¡Khh! – Se escuchó de Vault al sentir como el dolor de la mordida de Prim… cosa que causo que él se dejase un costado de su cuerpo expuesto.

¡Michael vio su oportunidad!

– ¡Puño de Hierro… del Ángel Sagrado! – Gritó Michael quien se lanzó con un golpe hacia Vault. Todo el brazo de Michael se envolvió en una luz que desprendía poder.

Con su puño preparado y con su otra mano extendida él pudo agarrar el lado derecho del cuerpo de Vault… más específicamente sobre una costilla.

Él se concentró en solamente esa área para después con algo de fuerza, impactar su puño en las costillas del líder de Kuroinu.

– ¡GAAHHH! – Grito en dolor Vault al sentir como Michael golpeó con fuerza el lado derecho de su cuerpo, específicamente sus costillas rompiéndole varias.

El dolor de ese ataque fue tal que Vault pudo sentir que sus costillas habían sido rotas y casi le perforaban el pulmón… así el líbero inmediatamente a Prim y este término de rodillas en el suelo sin señales de poder levantarse pronto al seguir muy adolorido.

Prim por su parte estaba de rodillas en el suelo luego de esa traumática experiencia, ella no tenía la fuerza para moverse por ahora.

Eso solo dejaba a Beasley como el único problema… y el Ministro Traidor estaba mirando muy nervioso a Michael.

Beasley no era tan tonto para creer que el saldría de esta sin problemas, él sabía que sin Vault o los monstruos él estaba indefenso ante ese chico tan fuerte y con poderes de luz, un demonio que no seguía a los suyos y apoyaba a los humanos, además de un humano con habilidades especiales… y una Alicia que de seguro querría vengarse.

De entre sus opciones solo le quedaba una.

– O-oye – Dijo un nervioso Beasley a Michael que ahora lo miraba enojado o mejor dicho furioso, probablemente notando que él era un aliado de Vault – ¿Les gustarías trabajar para mí? Soy un importante Ministro de este lugar, les prometo fortuna y mujeres.

Káiser solo lo miraba a lo cual sus ojo derecho brilla de color rojo y el izquierdo de color azul se podía notar que sus ojos clamaban por sangre.

Nickolas con una expresión de sadismo mostrando sus colmillos con una sonrisa macabra que prometía sufrimiento.

Y Michael, el solo lo miraba con una sonrisa inocente, tranquila y dulce (si como no diablo santo :v)

– ¿Qué dicen? Les puedo dar una fortuna si se unen a mí y me traen a Alicia – Dijo Beasley en un intento de revertir lo que súbitamente había pasado de ser una buena situación a una mala.

Sin embargo Michael estaba preparándose para derribar de un golpe a ese viejo.

Michael estaba listo para simplemente derribarlo de un puño con energía sagrada… aunque alguien se le adelanto.

¡SLAP!

Se escuchó el sonido de una bofetada resonar por el lugar.

¿Quién causo se sonido?

Fue… la mano de una Prim que uso todas sus fuerzas para dar esa bofetada.

– Prim… – Murmuro una sorprendida Alicia al ver que su dulce e inocente hermana menor (aunque prima sería más preciso) le había dado una bofetada a alguien más y no solo eso, ya que Káiser, Nickolas y Michael fueron tomados desprevenidos por eso que hasta Michael perdió el equilibrio de su ataque y se fue al suelo de lado.

Después de todo Prim era una chica que nunca había lastimado a nadie, el hecho de que a diferencia de las demás Princesas Guerreras ella no supiese como pelear lo confirmaba.

– ¡Eres una persona horrible! – Grito a Beasley una Prim que tenía en sus ojos rastros de lágrimas comenzando a formarse.

Esta era la primera vez que ella había hecho algo como eso ya que Prim creyó que dentro de ella no estaba la voluntad para lastimar a alguien más. Pero al saber que Beasley planeaba hacerle cosas horribles a Alicia, Prim no pudo evitar dejar que sus emociones se apoderasen de ella y le causasen lastimar a alguien más por primera vez.

– ¡Eres una maldita! – Y ya no pudiendo soportar más Beasley decidió olvidar su precaria situación y atacar a Prim de forma directa.

Pero antes de que el pudiese ponerse un dedo encima a ella, Michael ya recuperado de la sorpresa apareció en frente de Beasley al ponerse en frente de Prim a una gran velocidad.

Al ver a Michael ahí Beasley se detuvo en su intento de ataque dejando su puño al aire.

Michael ahora estaba en frente de Beasley mientras Prim estaba segura detrás de él.

Y ahora que estaban frente a frente Michael, solo había una cosa que darle a Beasley.

Michael llevo sus manos a su costado derecho y de ellas se formó una esfera dorada que ambos Zoantrope y Demonio, la técnica la conocían pero lo único diferente era la energía.

"¡Arte Sagrada: Kame Hame Ha del Ángel Sagrado!" Y con eso Michael impacto la técnica en el pecho de Beasley.

El viejo Ministro Traidor sintió en ese instante más dolor de lo que él había sentido durante toda su vida y sangre salió de su boca debido a la energía sacra ya que el al tener oscuridad en su alma la luz es como un veneno para él. Él fue mandado a volar primero en línea recta pero con los segundos el ganaría altura.

Sin embargo Michael no calculo algo… ese 'algo' era la persona que estaba detrás de Beasley.

Vault quien todavía estaba con una rodilla en el suelo estaba justo en frente del a trayectoria por la cual Beasley seria mandado a volar.

Ósea que no solo Beasley sino también Vault fueron mandados a volar fuera de las murallas de la Ciudad de Feoh.

– ¡Retirada de emergencia! – Grito un mercenario que vio a su líder volando por las aires, el comenzó a correr hacia afuera de las murallas a la vez que sus gritos hacían que el mensaje se esparciese.

Con eso todos los mercenarios y monstruos que estaban de pie inmediatamente escaparon por la puerta principal de la ciudad… pero a la vez dejaban en el suelo a los caídos. Todos los que fueron derrotados por Káiser, Nickolas y Michael se quedaron en el suelo… absolutamente expuestos para que alguien les diese el golpe de gracia, claro que los cobardes que trataban de escapar era asesinados por Nickolas para después reunirse con Káiser.

– Ahhhhh… ups – Dijo un Michael que se dio cuenta de su error – Sin querer lo mande a volar jejejeje.

Káiser había dicho que él derrotaría directamente a Vault y se lo entregaría a Olga… y eso planeaba el hacer excepto que ahora por un error de Michael Vault estaba fuera de su alcance.

– ¡LO MANDASTE A VOLAR HACIENDO QUE ESCAPARA DE NUEVO IMBÉCIL! – le gritan Káiser y Nick a Michael quien se achicó por las miradas tétricas que le estaban dando ahora mismo.

– S-s-se me chispoteo – dijo un poco asustado por ambos.

Ante eso, Káiser no tuvo más opción que volver a esperar, pero viendo que ese tipo volvió a atacar aun después de haber sufrido la derrota una vez, Káiser no tenía duda de que Vault volvería a ponerse de pie y a pelear.

La próxima vez Káiser tenía que asegurarse de derrotarlo directamente y que esta vez Michael y Nick no la cavaran y lo echaran a perder como él lo había hecho con enemigos del pasado. Si Káiser no lo hacía así entonces no sería una verdadera derrota para ese tipo.

La Ciudad de Feoh había sido salvada al menos, si bien no se pudieron evitar algunos daños a las estructuras y a algunas mujeres que fueron violadas al instante además de hombres que intentaron protegerlas… al menos se logró salvar mucho en comparación de la derrota total que hubiese ocurrido sin que los chicos hubiesen aparecido.

Y poco a poco la esperanza de que era posible derrotar a Kuroinu comenzaba a brotar en los corazones de la gente que comenzó a escuchar que ellos habían sido repelidos.

* * *

sin mas cuídense ;)


	6. Chapter 6

¡QUE PEDO PUTINES!, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de **_Una luz de esperanza_** , lamento la demora pero recuerden que nadie la tiene fácil, todo es a su tiempo.

-Pero la espera a valió la pena… -Dijo kaiser

-kaiser- sama mas le vale a estado de flojo estas vacaciones- dijo Celestineé con su traje de maid nuevo

-Además recuerda que tienes tarea de la universidad- dijo Chloe

-Chloe tiene razón mañana después del trabajo quienes que hacerla- dijo Olga discordia con un conjunto deportivo

-ok…ok, ya entendí- dijo con pesadez de tener que hacer tarea

-Por cierto porque tren ropa deportiva no es que me queje ni nada- viendo alas elfas Chloe con un conjunto deportivo negro y a celestine con un conjunto blanco

-Saldremos a ejercitarnos que hemos ganado algo de peso- dijo Olga con simpleza mientras ellas salían

-Bueno sin más ellas van al ejercicio y yo al trabajo, no vemos- se despedía

* * *

-Diez Minutos Después-

Nos encontramos frente a las puertas de la Iglesia la cuales seguían cerradas ya que Alicia pensó que era mejor dejar que la gente saliese cuando se confirmase que todos los enemigos se habían ido.

Los presentes eran Káiser quien estaba preparándose para ir hacia donde él había dejado a Olga y Chloe.

Pero Michael no podía hacerlo ya que alrededor de él se encontraban las seis monjas que él había salvado con su ataque sincronizado al del Zoantrope y Demonio, justo antes de que los demonios tomasen sus purezas. Ellas le estaban agradeciendo a Michael por haberlas salvado.

Sin embargo esas monjas que le servían a dios no sabían la ironía de que ellas le estaban agradeciendo a un Ángel, pero no a cualquier Ángel, sino que a uno de los Arcángeles y comandantes de las fuerzas del cielo, Según ellas.

También estaban presentes Prim y Alicia.

Alicia estaba hablando con sus dos subordinadas sobre la situación después del ataque y para saber cuáles eran los daños.

Prim estaba al lado de Alicia ya que su hermana mayor quería tenerla cerca después de lo ocurrido aun cuando ahora no había peligro. Sin embargo el ver a Prim cerca de ser asesinada por Vault activo los instintos más protectores de Alicia.

Pero los pensamientos de la chica de cabello rosado se encontraban enfocados en un Michael que ella no había parado de mirar desde que todo termino.

Después de todo fue la aparición de Michael el cual evito que todo terminase en una tragedia… y que ella y Alicia pudiesen retener sus purezas junto con muchas mujeres en Feoh.

– Infórmenle a los soldados que maten a los enemigos caídos – Dijo Alicia a sus dos guardias personales quienes asintieron.

Una cosa que se podía notar era que Michael, Káiser y Nickolas no mostraron reacción alguna a las 'armaduras' de las dos guardias personales de Alicia (armaduras que dejaban mucha piel expuesta… y eso era decirlo con delicadeza).

De hecho de ser cualquier otro hombre entonces hubiese habido sonrojos y hemorragias nasales… en el caso de Michael y los otros dos él no veía nada raro.

– ¡Si! –Dijeron ambas al unísono e inmediatamente fueron corriendo para informar a los demás soldados.

O eso era lo que pensaban.

Ahora Alicia se enfocó en las monjas que todavía estaba alrededor de un Michael que se veía incomodo por tal atención.

– Ustedes por favor vayan a la Iglesia y traten de calmar a la gente – Pidió Alicia en un tono más amable a las monjas ya que ellas no eran soldados.

– D-de acuerdo – Dijo la monja de cabello negro y lentes quien como sus compañeras no quería separarse de Michael al sentirse seguras al lado del sabio de la luz.

Después de todo para esas monjas que casi perdieron su pureza la mera presencia de Michael las hacía sentir mucho más seguras aun cuando ya no había peligro de nada.

– Pero… ¿Al menos podrías decirnos tu nombre? – Pregunto tímidamente la monja de cabello castaño ondulado.

– Seria un placer, me llamo Michael, Sabio de la Luz y uno de los Arcángeles de Dios nuestro Padre – Se presentó formalmente ante las presentes uno de nuestros héroes.

Todo mundo quedo en un gran silencio, ya que uno de los tres sujetos que las habían salvado, era en realidad uno de los Ángeles del Cielo y de sus creencias, además de que era uno de los Arcángeles más conocidos por todos.

– Muchas gracias por salvarnos Michael-sama – Dijo la monja de cabello negro y lentes con una voz llena de reverencia hacia él, ya ella le estaba hablando a un ser sagrado.

Y seguramente habiendo aparecido en el momento justo para salvar la pureza de todas las monjas y haciendo huir a oponentes tan superiores como los mercenarios y sus monstruos.

Las demás dijeron palabras similares de agradecimiento antes de irse.

Y dándole sus últimas gracias a Michael (y olvidándose de los otros dos por no ser divinos XD) las monjas fueron a la Iglesia para ayudar a calmar a todos, especialmente a los niños.

Con eso los únicos que quedaron fueron Káiser, Nickolas, Michael, Alicia y Prim (Quien miraba tímidamente a Michael desde atrás de Alicia).

Así Alicia decidió tomar acción ya que ella era la más capaz y se acercó hacia Michael y los otros dos mientras Prim iba detrás de ella.

– Mi nombre es Alicia Arcturus – Finalmente ella se presentó formalmente ante Michael, Káiser y Nick.

– Y yo soy Prim Fiorire – Ahora fue el turno de Prim quien logro hablar sin tartamudear.

– Ambas somos Princesas Guerreras de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos y las que están a cargo de la Ciudad de Feoh – Continuó Alicia.

– Esos tipos realmente me desagradaban así que los hubiese golpeado aun si nadie me decía nada, ellos no tienen perdón de Dios – Dijo Michael.

La atención de Michael se centró en Prim quien fue la que más llamo su atención durante su pelea.

Y la chica de cabello rosa sintió la mirada de Michael enfocándose en ella.

– Eh… ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto nerviosamente ella al sentir la mirada de Michael dirigida hacia ella quien al verla hablarle se sonrojó pero le responde.

– Tu realmente eres más fuerte de lo que pareces y tienes fe – Comento un sonriente Michael a Prim en un cumplido por la gran voluntad y valor que ella mostro a pesar de no ser una peleadora.

De hecho al verla capturada y haber escuchado que ella era una chica que no tenía poderes de combate, para Nickolas, él se imaginó a Prim como una de esas típicas chicas débiles que se ponían a llorar en momentos tensos.

Pero luego de verla actual de esa forma aun con el peligro de morir muy cerca fue una agradable sorpresa para Nickolas que además se ganó su respeto y no solo el de él y Michael, también el de Kaiser.

– G-gracias… – Dijo una sonrojada Prim. En general ella no era ajena a los cumplidos ya que muchos habían intentado proponérsele con anterioridad pero gracias a Alicia nada de eso pudo avanzar, todos los cumplidos de esa gente iban hacia su belleza.

Pero esta era la primera vez que alguien le daba un cumplido a su fuerza. Y con esa sonrisa tan pura Prim sabía que ese chico era honesto con sus palabras en su totalidad.

– "Ese chico… ¿Estará interesado en Prim?, además no puedo creer que un Ángel pueda amar a alguien, ya que tengo entendido que los ángeles caen al tener pensamientos carnales" – Alicia considero eso debido a como Michael actuaba y que ella misma lo interpreto como interés romántico en su hermana.

Normalmente ella estaría en contra de algo como eso ya que como Alicia era muy cercana a Prim ella no admitiría a un hombre indigno de estar con ella como aquellos que querían a Prim o por su estatus y dinero o por su cuerpo.

Pero viendo como con su gran poder Michael con Káiser y Nick las había salvado a ambas y logro hacer que los mercenarios huyesen Alicia no estaba tan en contra de que el tuviese interés en Prim y menos sabiendo que era un Ángel.

– De seguro deben estar cansados luego de esa pelea – Dijo Alicia con un tono de voz gentil a los chicos que salvaron la pureza de ella y Prim además de muchas más – Los vamos a llevar a nuestro castillo–.

Bueno luego de una noche de sueño reparador, el haber comido ese genial 'desayuno' con Olga y Chloe y finalmente esa batalla que no fue tan exigente y los chicos realmente no estaba muy cansados que se diga.

Pero Káiser recordó a alguien que si necesitaba un buen lugar para descansar… aquella Reina que fue responsable de traerlos a tiempo a Feoh.

– ¡Espera! todavía necesitamos ir por unas amigas – Dijo Káiser al ver que Alicia los iba a llevar a un castillo y eso haría que Olga y Chloe se quedasen afuera – Sin ellas nunca hubiésemos podido llegar aquí – Era también notable el hecho de que Káiser se refiriese a esas dos como sus amigas, incluso a Chloe quien no había mostrado una actitud muy amigable hacia él pero cambio poco a poco.

– Oh, en ese caso debemos ir inmediatamente por ellas – Dijo Prim – Si ellas son las responsables de traer a Michael-sama aquí entonces ellas son igual de importantes en la salvación de Feoh.

– Oigan, ¿nosotros estamos pintados o qué? – Pregunta ofendido Káiser.

– Si, desde el inició nosotros las salvamos de esos puercos – Dice también ofendido Nickolas.

– Hablando de puercos amigos – Dice Michael llamando la atención de ambos – Ya se me antojaron unos tacos de chicharrón y unos chicharrones en salsa verde – Dice mientras se le hacía agua en la boca de tan solo pensar en eso.

– Si a mí igual ya me dio hambre – dice Káiser.

– Bueno a todos nos pegó Ambrosio :v – dice Nick – Pero debemos ir por las chicas.

– Si son aliadas suyas claro que las ayudaremos – Asintió Alicia con resolución en su voz, ella estaba dispuesta en ayudar en lo que fuese posible al salvador de la ciudad, su honor la comandaba a hacerlo.

Aunque claro ella no tenía idea de la identidad de las 'aliadas' de Kaiser, Nickolas y Michael… después de todo a ninguna persona se le pasaría por la mente la mera idea de que un humano estuviese trabajando junto a la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros que era Olga Discordia.

Quizás Olga debió haberse molestado en informarle a Kaiser y los demás… que una Elfa Oscura como ella no sería exactamente recibida con los brazos abiertos en territorio de los humanos.

Pero fuese como fuese lo que pudiese pasar aquí la verdad era solo una: Káiser, Nickolas y Michael habían detenido nuevamente a Vault y a su grupo de mercenarios.

Los mercenarios de Kuroinu tomarían un duro golpe a su reputación al hacerse conocida esta derrota.

Sin embargo su líder seguía libre y el deseo que era la formación del Imperio del Sexo todavía estaba ahí aun con las derrotas ese deseo no se extinguiría hasta que una derrota total y absoluta fuese dada.

Káiser, Nickolas y Michael eran los únicos que poseían el poder para acabar con los sueños de Vault y romper la voluntad de sus seguidores al ver a su líder ser definitivamente derrotado.

La batalla entre Káiser, Nickolas, Michael y Vault junto con sus subordinados todavía estaba activa. Y no terminaría hasta que Káiser y sus secuaces derrotasen definitivamente al Líder de Kuroinu.

Pero Vault aun siendo escoria… era tan persistente como una cucaracha. Esto solo haría que sus deseos de conquista se hiciesen más fuertes… junto con los deseos de ver la cabeza de Káiser, Nick y Michael cortadas del resto de sus cuerpos.

Además de que Michael pidió amablemente que todas las mujeres que fuero violadas, fueran a él que estaría en el castillo donde seria llevado por las guerreras de Alicia junto a las monjas y Prim que dijo que quería estar cerca de su salvador.

Eso era debido a que Michael estaba a más que dispuesto a regresar la virginidad de cada una de las desafortunadas.

-Calles de Feoh-

En las calles de esta ciudad que había sobrevivido un ataque podemos apreciar a cinco personas caminando.

Ellos eran el trio increíble quienes iba junto a las Princesas Guerreras: Alicia Arcturus y Prim Fiorire.

En estos momentos los soldados eran quienes estaban en las calles mientras los civiles habían sido ordenados no salir hasta que se confirmase que todo estuviese seguro… y a la vez para no mostrarle a los civiles como los soldados aprovechaban para matar a los mercenarios y monstruos caídos.

"¿Están cerca tus aliados?" Pregunto Alicia.

"Si, creo que estaban por aquí," Dijo Kaiser quien miraba a las casas para ver cuál era aquella a la cual Olga los había transportado.

"Señor Michael…" Comenzó a hablar Prim quien deseaba saber más sobre el chico que la había salvado a ella y a Alicia debido a que la pelirosada se dio cuenta de que ellas no sabían nada de él.

Prim deseaba saber más de Michael… de aquel que le había dado esperanza en un momento de desesperación absoluta.

"sí, ¿qué sucede?" dijo Michael aun en su forma ángel de la guarda

¿usted y son aliados no son humanos verdad?" Pregunto Prim.

"no, la hojalata andad ante es un caballero dragón y el brócoli en la cabeza es un demonio" dijo el ángel

"¡hoye!" dijeron los mencionados

"Pero los que no los demonios… son seres horribles…" Logro decir Prim quien no podía creer que uno de los que salvo la ciudad fuese uno demonio ya que ella había oído rumores de los malos que eran los demonios de Eostia.

"Ciertamente, los demonios roban, matan y toman mujeres," Asintió Alicia quien ahora estaba alerta ante Nickolas.

Pero el chico … no se veía preocupado ya que no era la primera vez que alguien reaccionase negativamente ante el escuchando que era un demonio.

"Ciertamente hay demonios que hacen eso," Asintió Nick sin mucha preocupación ya que él decía la verdad, "Pero yo soy diferente, soy un demonio de buen corazón" Dijo a Alicia

Sin embargo Prim vio que era momento de romper esa tensión.

Al oír eso… Alicia no encontró como responderlo ya que con sus acciones Nickolas se había convertido en un enemigo claro de Kuroinu.

Más que eso él había salvado a las mojas de esos diablillos y además salvo la pureza de ellas.

Quizás porque la traición de Beasley (un hombre que ella vio como una figura paterna desde pequeña) estando tan fresca en la mente de Alicia ella tenía problemas para confiar en estos momentos.

"Yo… lo siento…" Dijo Alicia con un sonrojo a la vez que envaino su espada.

"No hay problema," Respondió con simpleza Nick, "Ahí es," Dijo kaiser quien apunto a aquel techo.

Alicia asintió, "Entonces déjame llamar a algunos hombres para que consigan una escalera para poder subir,".

Pero kaiser le negó con la cabeza.

"Eso no será necesario," Dijo el caballero quien entonces hizo algo que dejo a ambas sorprendidas.

Sin tomar impulso salto al techo con mucha facilidad.

Los ojos de Alicia y Prim se abrieron totalmente en sorpresa al ver como Kaiser realizaba algo que para otros les tomaría trabajo sin ningún esfuerzo.

"Espérenme aquí voy a ir a buscar a mis amigas," Dijo Kaiser a lo que las dos Princesas Guerreras y el ángel y demonio asintieron, además ellas se estaban preparando para agradecerles a esas amigas del trio increíble ya que gracias ellas pudieron llevarlos a Feoh.

-Techo-

Cuando Kaiser llego al techo él pudo apreciar como Olga y Chloe estaban de pie esperando su llegada.

Al hacerlo noto como Olga se encontraba mejor de lo que el recordaba ya que ella se había quedado exhausta luego de mandarlos hacia Feoh.

"Ah, te ves bastante recuperada," Dijo él.

"Gracias a su ayuda me recupere por completo, gracias" Dijo Olga quien miraba con curiosidad a su propio cuerpo y sus vestimentas preguntándose como eso era posible de que sus poderes aumentaran tanto.

Sin embargo ella no se quejaba de los resultados aun cuando le gustaría saber la causa.

"Por el hecho de que hayas regresado asumo que ganaste," Dijo una sonriente Chloe.

Kaiser asintió.

"Si, termine encontrándome con Vault pero accidentalmente Michael lo mando a volar," dijo el caballero, "Luego de eso los suyos se fueron corriendo de la ciudad,".

Al oír eso el buen ánimo de Olga y Chloe decayó un poco al saber que Vault después de todo no había sido derrotado como lo habían planeado… pero al menos pudieron encontrar satisfacción en el hecho de que el fuese mandado a volar.

"Ya es seguro, pueden bajar," Dijo él.

"Si bien es una lástima que no hayas podido derrotar a Vault como lo planeamos al menos lo mandaron a volar lo que sigue siendo muy bueno," Dijo una sonriente Olga.

Al lado de ella Chloe asintió con una pequeña sonrisa ante la imagen mental de Vault siendo mandado a volar afuera de las murallas de Feoh.

"Bien hecho, tienes mis felicitaciones," Declaro una sonriente Olga.

"Supongo que incluso yo tengo que decirlo…" Chloe tomo una bocanada de aire, "B-buen trabajo…" Dijo ella con un sonrojo.

Uno debía apreciar el esfuerzo que Chloe necesito para decir esas palabras a un humano según ella.

"hum," Se rio al ver como Chloe se estaba poniendo más amigable con el aun si era solo un poco, "Descuiden la próxima vez que los derrotare," Dijo Kaiser.

Ambas Elfas Oscuran asintieron, aun no siendo una certeza ellas no podían evitar creer en las palabras de Kaiser como si fuesen una certeza.

"Entonces ahora tenemos que bajar," Dijo Olga quien creía que con Kaiser ella no tendría nada que temer, aun en una ciudad repleta de humanos ella se sentía segura con Kaiser estando con ella.

"Más te vale proteger a Olga-sama," Dijo una seria Chloe a Kaiser ya que ella sabía que fuese como fuese nadie las recibiría con los brazos abiertos ahí abajo.

"Las protegeré a ustedes dos," Fue la respuesta de Kaiser quien tomo consus brazos a las elfas por cinturas de Olga y Chloe.

La Reina y su ayudante cerraron sus ojos ya que ellas sabían que la única manera de salir del techo era… saltando junto a Kaiser.

"Kaiser, confió en que sabes lo que haces al saltar," Dijo calmadamente Olga quien tenía sus ojos cerrados haciendo así que cualquier nerviosismo no pudiese ser detectado en sus hermosos ojos ámbares.

"No hay otra forma de bajar… pero te juro que si Olga-sama tiene un solo rasguño yo misma te clavare un cuchillo en el cuello," Amenazo Chloe quien también había cerrado sus ojos para ocultar su nerviosismo ante la idea de saltar.

"Descuiden, es seguro," Aseguro Kaiser con una sonrisa.

Y a pesar de que ellas estaban a punto de saltar desde el techo de una casa hacia el suelo… Olga y Chloe simplemente confiaron en las palabras del caballero.

"¡Vamos!" Y así Kaiser salto junto a Olga y Chloe quienes para su crédito no se pusieron a gritar de terror.

-Calles de Feoh-

Alicia y Prim esperaban a que Kaiser bajase, y así desde el techo Kaiser salto con dos figuras en cada uno de sus brazos.

"¡Abran cancha!" Declaro Kaiser. Mientras de su espalda salían dos alas reptilianas.

Así usando sus alas logro suavizar la caída de Olga y Chloe cuando este toco el suelo. Ambas Elfas Oscuras sintieron como si hubiesen aterrizado con suavidad.

Alicia y Prim estaban aliviadas de que nadie hubiese salido lastimado (Y extrañadas por ver como kaiser tenía alas) y fueron a ver quiénes eran esas amigas de Kaiser.

Sin embargo cuando reconocieron a las personas que estaban en los al lado de Kaiser… el buen ánimo de esfumo.

"O… ¡Olga Discordia!" Y luego de salir de su sorpresa Alicia fue la primera en tomar acción al desenvainar su espada y lanzarse hacia Olga actuando únicamente por instinto.

La intención de Alicia era muy clara… ella quería matar a Olga.

La velocidad de Alicia fue tal que Chloe solo pudo mirar en horror como ella levanto su espada la cual iba a tomar la vida de su Reina. La Mitad Elfa Oscura no pudo moverse muy rápido debido a que ella estaba un poco afectada por la caída.

Sin embargo… cierta persona no iba a dejar que su amiga fuese lastimada.

Asique antes de que Alicia pudiese bajar la espada Kaiser apareció en frente de Olga poniendo su cuerpo directamente como escudo… y fue tan súbito que Alicia no pudo hacer nada para detenerse.

KLANG

Pero lo que se escucho fue el sonido del metal rompiéndose.

"¡Señor Kaiser!" Grito una horrorizada Prim al ver como Kaiser recibió un ataque en la cabeza.

Únicamente Olga fue capaz de ver como de su casco surgió una pequeña onda de choque.

'Que curioso…' Dijo mentalmente Olga al haber visto eso.

"¿¡Eh!?" Dijo Alicia al notar que ella había atacado a Kaiser y que su espada ahora estaba cortada por la mitad.

Y detrás de Kaiser, Olga sonrió relajada.

Es porque ella creía que Kaiser la protegería. Es porque Olga Discordia confiaba más en el caballero en particular.

Y eso que ella jamás… espero poner su confianza en un ser humano (Era lo que pensaba).

"¿¡Cómo te atreves a atacar a Olga-sama!?" Chloe por su parte estaba furiosa con Alicia por haber atacado a su Reina mientras que igualmente la Mitad Elfo Oscura estaba relajada que Kaiser realmente las protegería.

"¿¡Cómo se atreven ella y tú a mostrar sus rostros en territorios humanos!?" Respondió Alicia con una furia similar, "¡Muchos humanos han muerto y muchas mujeres han sido violadas por monstruos por órdenes de tu Reina!".

Olga solo se mantuvo silenciosa ya que ella no negaba las palabras de Alicia.

"¡Son los humanos los que son crueles con los Elfos Oscuros y han hecho lo mismo!" Respondió una Chloe que no soltaba la espada que kaiser le dio… y ella sabía a la perfección de eso por su propio trato a mano de los humanos, "¡Fue la Alianza de los Siete Escudos quien envió a los mercenarios!" Añadió Chloe quien miro de forma incriminatoria a Alicia.

Ante esa acusación en particular Alicia no pudo evitar apartar un poco la mirada ya que ciertamente fueron ellas quienes usaron a Kuroinu… cosa que termino realmente mal con la traición de ellos y su casi victoria en Feoh.

El trio increíble quienes se había quedado al margen viendo todo… finalmente decidieron hablar luego de ver que si el no hacía nada esta discusión tendría para largo.

"Oigan… ¿ustedes contrataron Vault y están con el?" Finalmente Michael hizo esa pregunta.

Y al instante que esa pregunta dejo los labios del ángel las chicas se detuvieron de discutir para mirar a Michael con una combinación de sorpresa y horror ante ese tipo de pregunta.

"¡NO, LO ODIAMOS!" Respondieron al unísono Chloe y Alicia mientras que Olga y Prim simplemente asintieron con lo que las otras dos dijeron pero los ojos de ambas indicaban que ellas concordaban totalmente con las respuestas vocales de Chloe y Alicia.

"Debo decir que esa es una pregunta que incluso puede llegar a ofender," Dijo calmadamente Olga… aunque uno podía ver cierta dureza en sus ojos ante la idea de que a ella le pudiese agradar Vault.

"¿Entonces porque no nos unimos en contra de ese tipo?" Para Nickolas esa era la opción más simple en lugar de andar peleando entre ellas.

A las chicas les tomo unos instantes procesar lo que Nickolas había dicho… una alianza entre ellas quienes habían sido enemigas hasta prácticamente nada.

"¿¡Que dijiste!?" Pregunto con incredulidad Alicia quien no podía creer que alguien sugiriese algo como eso… humanas como ellas aliándose con Elfas Oscuras.

Para una persona que había vivido toda su vida en Eostia tales cosas… realmente eran imposibles de imaginar.

"Puede que ustedes hayan tenido problemas en el pasado… ¡Pero ahora nuestro enemigo es el mismo!" Declaro Nickolas, "Por eso sugiero que hagamos la Alianza".

"Por favor dime que estas bromeando," Respondió una molesta Alicia, "No hay forma en la que nosotras y ellas seamos aliadas,".

Pero la respuesta de Olga…

"Si ellos realmente cree que es posible entonces yo podría aceptarlo," Dijo Olga cosa que sorprendió a las habitantes de Eostia.

"¿¡O-Olga-sama!?" Dijo en incredulidad Chloe quien no se pudo creer las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su Reina.

"¿Q-que estas tramando?" Pregunto una sospechosa Alicia quien apunto a Olga con lo que le quedaba de su espada, claramente la rubia tampoco pudo creer lo que la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros dijo.

"La situación que tenemos es mala y si bien no se el estado de mi país no creo que podamos recibir ayuda de ahí si los mercenarios siguen aliados con monstruoso, los que solo podrían venir de mi país," Comenzó a hablar Olga, aunque en sus ojos ámbares se pudo ver una pizca de tristeza al mencionar el estado de su país, tristeza que ella no pudo ocultar, "La mejor opción en estos momentos seria buscar una alianza con la Alianza de los Siete Escudos que ahora están en guerra contra los mercenarios," Finalizo de hablar Olga, si bien a ella seguía sin gustarle la idea de aliarse con sus enemigos al final no había otra opción para ella si quería continuar su venganza en contra de Vault.

"Yo… yo creo que ella tiene razón," Ofreció tímidamente Prim cosa que se ganó una mirada de Alicia quien no podía creer que su hermana menor dijese eso, "Es mejor tener más aliados... y además tanto Michael como la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros son muy fuertes,".

Aun después de oír eso era claro que Alicia estaba indecisa.

"Si no les gusta entonces yo y ellas nos iremos," Dijo Kaiser con un tono de finalidad.

Nadie noto la expresión de horror de Prim cuando dijo que ellos se iría.

"No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué aun siendo humano las elijes a ellas?" Pregunto una frustrada Alicia ya que desde el punto de vista de alguien de Eostia (En términos de seres humanos) la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros y su ayudante eran monstruos que merecían ser ejecutadas.

"Créanme, ellas no son malas, además de que no creo que lo sean si son bonitas" Dijo Kaiser.

Al escuchar eso en las mejillas de Olga y Chloe… comenzó a formarse un sonrojo luego de oír hablar a Kaiser de tal forma.

Normalmente para ellas los humanos únicamente usarían insultos para referirse a ellas… y aquí Kaiser dice confiar en ellas y que además no son malas.

Y a pesar de todo ese humano aun decidió protegerlas aun si eso significaba pelear con otros humanos.

Cuando cualquier humano las hubiese traicionado y dejado a la merced de la gente de Feoh para no ser visto ayudándolas a ellas… Kaiser estaba dispuesto a hacer enemigos con las Princesas Guerreras.

Con esa acción Olga y Chloe estaban comenzando a ver qué tipo de hombre era Kaiser y estaban sorprendidas al llegar a la conclusión de que el solo podía ser un hombre más raro entre lo raro: Alguien con un corazón puro.

Personas como esas eran muy raras o casi inexistentes en Eostia.

"¿¡Que no son malas!?" Repitió una incrédula Alicia ante la idea de que alguien pudiese decir eso de Olga Discordia y su ayudante.

Sin embargo fue… la propia hermana menor de Alicia la que la detuvo antes de que la situación se pusiese peor.

"Hermana… por favor…" Imploro Prim quien miro a Alicia con ojos que rogaban, "No dejes que… el señor Michael… se valla…" Ya que en lo personal Prim quería que Michael continuase estando aquí en Feoh… que continuase estando cerca de ella.

Era muy claro que después de que Feoh, las monjas, ella misma y por sobre todo Alicia fuesen salvadas por Michael… Prim había desarrollado sentimientos de admiración por Michael.

Si Michael estaba aquí entonces Prim estaba segura de que nada malo pasaría porque el con su gran poder no lo permitiría.

Y quien sabía pero debido al caótico estado de sus sentimientos Prim incluso podría ser capaz de abandonar a la ciudad con tal de seguir a Michael. Tal era la impresión que este había causado en la joven de cabello rosa aun con menos de un día de conocerse.

Tan impredecible era el corazón de una doncella.

Y al oír a su amada hermana menor hablando así además de saber lo malo que era dejar que Michael se fuese… Alicia no tuvo otra opción más que resignarse a sus condiciones.

"Por el momento debido a la deuda que tenemos con Michael… yo Alicia Arcturus acepto su petición de permitirle a Olga Discordia y su ayudante Chloe… el quedarse en nuestro castillo por una alianza temporal," Dijo ella con dificultad, como si el anunciar que el gran enemigo con el que habían estado en guerra tantos años ahora estaba quedándose en su castillo fuese un esfuerzo titánico.

La expresión de alegría en el rostro de Prim al saber que Michael se quedaba fue suficiente para que Alicia se sintiese un poquito mejor.

"Solo un detalle más ustedes creen que yo soy humano verdad," dijo Kaiser mientras señalaba a las dos elfas y las princesas las cuales asintieron

"Pues lamento decir que no soy demonio, monstruo o humano, al menos ya no más," dijo con un tono de voy algo triste

"A que te refieres si no eres humano, ni demonio o monstro, que es lo que eres" pregunto Alicia intrigada al igual que las demás

"Un dragón humano," dijo impactando a las presentes ya que una alianza de un Demonio, un Ángel y un Dragón era algo que se creía imposible.

Al menos en Feoh las cosas se habían calmado y se había logrado llegar a un acuerdo, aun cuando fuese una especie de pacto de no agresión.

Pero mientras todo esto ocurría… los enemigos que habían sido repelidos de Feoh todavía continuaban con vida, con menos miembros pero todavía con vida… incluido su líder cuyo espíritu seguía estando fuerte.

-Con Vault, (Campamento de Kuroinu)-

Un poco lejos de Feoh se encontraba un campamento el cual era perteneciente al grupo de mercenarios que había sufrido una segunda derrota y que había tenido que salir corriendo de Feoh cuando su líder fue mandado a volar.

Vault había sido encontrado no muy lejos del campamento, él había aterrizado junto con Beasley sobre uno arboles grandes cuyas ramas ayudaron a amortiguar sus caídas. Eso le había causad rasguños mientras que Beasley se había roto la cadera.

Afortunadamente ellos tenían a alguien que podía fabricar pociones curación, todo fue curado… excepto la costilla rota de Vault la cual curaba muy lentamente por lo que todavía podría considerarse rota. El ataque de Michael simplemente era un ataque que estaba en otro nivel.

"Maldición… esto duele mucho más que ese golpe…" Se quejaba Vault quien ponía sus dos manos en el lado derecho de su torso para intentar calmar el dolor… pero no funcionaba.

Afortunadamente para Vault la cantidad de pociones ingeridas pudo al menos curarlo del daño que el sufrió con la caída después de ser mandado a volar como daño colateral. En el caso de Beasley la gran parte de las pociones fueron a reparar su cadera rota.

"Fue inesperado, pensé que esos tipos no estarían en Feoh," Comento uno de los mercenarios refiriéndose al trio increíble.

Para Vault solo había una forma de que ellos hubiesen podido llegar.

"Maldito… asique logro conseguir la ayuda de esa condenada Reina…" Dijo un furioso Vault quien no considero que alguien como Olga Discordia realmente vendría a una ciudad humana a salvarla. De hecho por lo que la sabia de ella la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros no debería interferir si el ataque era a una ciudad humana… pero al parecer el deseo de venganza era más fuerte que su desprecio a los humanos.

Ya que derrotar a los Kuroinu significaba salvar esa ciudad, sin importar como se mirase ese sería el resultado.

"Realmente nos ganamos el odio de Olga Discordia si ella está dispuesta a ayudar indirectamente a los humanos," Comento Kin el leal mago y mano derecha de Vault quien además era el único miembro de Kuroinu que sobrevivió junto con Vault al fallido intento de capturar a Olga Discordia.

Al oír eso Vault únicamente asintió.

"Había esperado que esa maldita Elfa Oscura se quedase en su territorio y no nos molestase en esta tierra de humanos," Explico Vault a Kin, "Sin embargo ella fue tan lejos como para usar su magia para evitar que nosotros ganásemos,".

Según la información que los monstruos traidores le habían dado Olga solo podía usar un solo hechizo con poder al día, luego de eso ella quedaba débil y cada hechizo que ella lanzase después era débil.

Y entonces ella debió haber usado ese hechizo para enviar a los bastardos a Feoh.

Olga Discordia…

"A esas maldita Reina y su ayudante las pudimos capturar como si nada y ahora serian nuestros juguetes… ¡El problema son esos malditos!" Y con eso un enojado Vault exploto y dio un golpe tan fuerte a la mesa que esta termino por romperse.

Al hacer eso sus subordinados retrocedieron claramente asustados por ese arranque emocional de su líder.

Raramente se podía ver a Vault en ese estado y cuando eso ocurría era debido a que alguien o algo había logrado fastidiarlo hasta más allá de sus límites.

Y sin duda alguna el trio increíble lo había logrado únicamente con dos encuentros entre ellos.

Si el sueño de Vault y de sus hombres necesitaba comenzar a florecer… ¡Entonces eliminar a esos malditos era prioridad!

'Y si ellos aparición en Feoh para frustrar un ataque mío… entonces si hago lo mismo en otra ciudad el también aparecería,' Pensó Vault quien ya formaba un plan…

Pero entonces…

La persona que fue mandada a volar con Vault decidió hacer notar que él seguía aquí.

"¡OYE VAULT!" Se escuchó la voz de un furioso Beasley que fue hacia la mesa en la que estaba sentado el Líder de Kuroinu.

Al ser interrumpido de sus pensamientos Vault vio con irritación al viejo…

Irritación compartida por los demás hacia Beasley ya que como el líder del grupo Vault se había ganado el respeto de todos… además de que el sabia como recompensarlos por sus esfuerzos aun si todavía no era como ellos lo deseaban.

"¡Traicione a mi ciudad porque me prometiste la virginidad de Alicia!" Grito un indignado Beasley quien estaba tan perdido en su enojo que no noto que la expresión de Vault se volvía cada vez más llena de furia, "¡Al final tus fuerzas resultaron ser unos inútiles!"

"¿Oh? ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?" Pregunto un Vault que ni siquiera trato de esconder su molestia hacia su 'aliado' que se atrevía a hablarle de tal forma.

"¡Quiero que tomes al resto de tus inútiles y a cualquier monstruo restante y vuelvas a Feoh a conseguirme a Alicia!" Ordeno Beasley como si él fuese alguien que tuviese autoridad sobre Vault… aun cuando ese no era el caso.

Con Beasley lo más que había era una unión por un bien común.

Pero ahora que todo había fallado y con su traición expuesta de seguro toda su riqueza le seria arrebatada… Beasley no era más que un viejo que no podía ayudar en nada y que únicamente había sido ayudado porque él era considerado un aliado... cosa que terminaría cuando Vault lo dijese.

El único que no se había dado cuenta de eso era el mismo Beasley… y Vault planeaba hacerlo muy claro.

"Escucha… ¡Inútiles como tú no tienen derecho de ordenarme nada!" Y con eso un Vault que ya estaba harto saco su espada y más rápido de lo que Beasley pudo reaccionar el Líder de Kuroinu le dio un corte letal al Ministro Traidor en el cuello.

Con eso el Ministro Traidor de la Ciudad de Feoh había muerto sin haberle podido tocar un cabello a Alicia.

"Vault-sama…" Murmuro impresionado uno de sus subordinados al ver lo que su líder había hecho con uno de sus aliados.

Si bien ninguno de los mercenarios tenia aprecio alguno por Beasley quien no era un compañero que peleo junto a ellos sino que un simple traidor a su gente… el todavía había sido clave en que la caída de Feoh hubiese sido casi una realidad.

"Ese viejo estaba loco si creía que le permitiría insultarme a mí y a nosotros de tal forma luego de que perdimos más hombres en ese ataque fallido," Dijo Vault quien guardo nuevamente su espada y procedió a ir a sentarse, "¡Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ahora el no servía para nada!".

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada aunque ellos coincidían en que Beasley era inútil luego de la derrota.

"Con nuestra derrota el día de hoy de seguro estaremos perdiendo reputación," Dijo con preocupación Kin quien sabía que perder reputación era bastante malo en esta etapa.

Si la captura de Olga Discordia se hubiese hecho una realidad entonces eso junto con la captura de Alicia y Prim los habitantes de Eostia hubiesen dado a entender el poder de Kuroinu a toda la nación. Eso hubiese causado a más y más hombres queriendo unirse y jurando lealtad al ver que el sueño del Imperio del Sexo era posible, así traicionando a sus ciudades para hacer más fácil todo.

Pero si ellos eran vistos como un grupo débil entonces nadie los seguiría lo que haría el objetivo más complicado de conseguir al tener menos ayudantes aun cuando ellos todavian eran formidables aun con sus números reducidos.

"Descuida que ya sé que hacer con respecto a eso," Respondió Vault, "La clave para continuar son las Princesas Guerreras,".

Kin entendió a donde quería llegar su líder.

"Si las capturamos al menos a una de ellas el espíritu de los habitantes debería comenzar a romperse," Explico Vault quien parecía un poco más calmado luego de matar a Beasley… siendo que eso le ayudo a liberar su frustración, "Pero tiene que ser una victoria que deje una impresión muy grande,"

"Como Feoh ya está fuera de consideración y Ur no tiene ninguna Princesa Guerrera ya podemos tacharlos como objetivos," Comento Kin.

"Tenemos a Siamhaza en Ken y a Grave en Ansur listos para preparar la derrota y captura de Kaguya y Claudia Levantine cuando lo necesitemos, sé que la ciudad Geofu con Maia puedo ganar con solo hablar y Celestine en la ciudad de Thorn debe ser guardada para el final…" Dijo un pensativo Vault que hacia lo mejor para pensar ignorando el dolor a su costado.

Pero igualmente el logro llegar a una conclusión.

"…Ya se cual será una presa ideal," Dijo un sonriente Vault quien luego de considerar sus opciones Vault vio que una de las Princesas Guerreras restantes era el perfecto objetivo para demostrar el poder de Kuroinu con una victoria contundente y sin ayuda de traidores para hacer que la gente (hombres) comenzase a unírseles al ver que el poder de ellos era muy grande y que uniéndose podrían probar la victoria y el dulce resultado final.

"¡Vamos a ir a Rad a capturar a la Princesa Ruu Ruu!" Declaro Vault quien apunto al aire con su espada aun si el hacerlo era bastante difícil considerando que todavía le dolía lo que Luffy le hizo.

"¡Muy bien!" Repitieron sus hombres quienes nuevamente se encontraban motivados para pelear aun sabiendo que varios de los suyos habían sido perdidos en la fallida captura de Olga Discordia y más en la fallida captura de Alicia Arcturus y Prim Fiorire.

Además de los varios monstruos que también fueron perdidos… monstruos cuyo poder era equivalente al de varios hombres.

Sin embargo ellos estaban decididos a complacer la lujuria en sus corazones y por eso aun con las perdidas los mercenarios y su líder estaban listos para pelear nuevamente.

Tanto así… que nadie se dio cuenta de algo importante.

En estos momentos Vault estaba tan afectado por su segunda derrota consecutiva y su segundo fracaso para conseguir los cuerpos de esas hermosas mujeres que él ya no estaba pensando con claridad al idear ese plan de ataque. Debido a que sus dos derrotas consecutivas estaban todavía frescas en su mente Vault estaba comenzando a pensar de forma irracional y sin planificar en detalle como lo había hecho con anterioridad.

Aquí debido a que Vault ya está comenzando a ser afectado mentalmente por todo y por lo tanto comenzó a tomar decisiones más drásticas en lugar de algo más efectivo como atacar los lugares por separado al mismo tiempo para que El Trio Increíble no pudiese salvar a al menos una de las Princesas Guerreras.

Un ataque que hubiese causado la captura de varias princesas ciertamente infundiría terror y haría que la reputación de Kuroinu creciese a pesar de la derrota del día de hoy y aun si ese ataque fuese por factores como traidores.

"Pero Vault-sama… ¿Cómo vamos a lidiar con esos malditos si vuelve a aparecer?" Pregunto con nerviosismo Kin quien ya imaginaba que si ese chico intervino dos veces entonces era muy probable que lo hiciese a la tercera.

"Hmph, descuida Kin ya tengo un plan para eso," Dijo Vault con una sonrisa llena de confianza… y además llena de una macaba alegría al imaginar a Kaiser muriendo debido a la carta de triunfo que Vault tenía planeada, "Dudo que sepa que ciudad atacaremos por sorpresa pero en caso de que se muestre lo que voy a hacer será… ir a buscar a cierta bestia que solo tiene matar como instinto," Revelo el sonriente Líder de Kuroinu a sus subordinados.

Al instante todos ellos pusieron expresiones de asombro ya que ellos sabían exactamente a que criatura se refería Vault.

Un monstruo tan salvaje que no tenía capacidad mental de para razonar con él para convencerlo de serviles a Kuroinu a cambio de recibir los cuerpos de mujeres como recompensa como serian Ogros y Goblins.

Muchos de los monstruos de este mundo tenían un nivel de inteligencia que les permitía comunicación con los humanos y además dentro de ellos un instinto de lujuria en sus corazones lo que hacía posible que ellos fuesen convencidos de unirse a ellos con las promesas de poder satisfacer sus deseos con los cuerpos de las mujeres capturadas.

Apelando a ese deseo sexual fue que muchos de los monstruos ahora eran aliados de Kuroinu y ahora enemigos de Olga Discordia quien antiguamente ellos seguían por temor a sus enormes poderes mágicos.

Sin embargo eso no se aplicaba a todos los monstruos del mundo. Existían aquellos que eran verdaderamente máquinas de matar.

Incluso grandes grupos de Ogros habían sido despedazados como si fuesen conejos por la bestia que Vault tenía en mente y el capturarla era algo que tenía que planificarse hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Pero cuando era hecho y un objetivo le era dado a ese monstruo nada lo detendría hasta despedazar a su presa.

"Incluso ese chico moriría si tiene que enfrentar el solo a esa bestia," Comento emocionado uno de los mercenarios.

Similarmente todos ellos comenzaron a mentalizar que ese chico que había sido toda una molestia para sus planes definitivamente moriría si el intentase interrumpir otra vez… y así ellos podrían poner sus manos en Olga y Chloe.

"Kin, ¿Tienes algo para domar a esa bestia?" Pregunto Vault.

"Bueno… es posible ponerle unos sellos para restringir sus movimientos… pero francamente creo que se romperían en el momento que la bestia encuentre su presa," Dijo un Kin que estaba nervioso ante la idea de tener que acercarse a la bestia que Vault tenía en mente para acabar con El Trio Increíble.

Tan solo retenerla para colocarle unos sellos sería algo que involucraría perdidas ya que primero había que dejarlo quieto usando un hechizo muy poderosos que tomaba tiempo en cargarse. Para ganar el tiempo alguien tendría que enfrentar a esa bestia.

"Usaremos a un grupo de Ogros para hacer ese trabajo," Dijo Vault quien prefería sacrificar a esos Ogros que a uno de sus subordinados humanos.

"Entendido, comenzare a prepararlo todo," Asintió Kin.

"Además quiero que consigas los monstruos más grandes que puedas encontrar," Añadió Vault quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, "Creo que usarlos para ver cómo se las arregla el cuerpo de una Halfling ante el 'tamaño' de ellos sería muy divertido," Cuando el Líder de los mercenarios dijo eso todos los demás comenzaron a mostrar sonrisas de perversión al imaginar ese escenario.

Con ese plan la confianza había regresado al grupo de mercenarios que habían tenido dicha confianza mermada luego de ver como dos planes fallaron y como ellos perdieron miembros del grupo en el proceso.

Sin embargo esa confianza que Vault tenía sobre sus oportunidades usando a esa supuesta máquina de matar… podría terminar jugándole muy en contra.

Después de todo… quienes subestiman a El Trio Increíble siempre terminaban pagándolo caro sin importar cuan superior se podían ver, en número o en poder.

"Pero Vault-sama, si ese malditos ya ha logrado salir vivo dos veces luego de enfrentarse a nosotros… ¿No será posible que él también pueda derrotar a esa criatura con esos poderes tan extraños que tienen?" Después de todo viendo lo fuerte que eran la mayoría de los mercenarios creían que aun un monstruo como el que Vault tenía en mente no sería suficiente a pesar de la ferocidad.

Sin embargo Vault seguía mostrándose confiado.

"Si ese tal Kaiser o los otros dos logra superar al monstruo que tenemos preparado entonces usaremos el plan B," Con eso una sonrisa sinestro se formó en la mente de Vault al imaginarse los resultados de ese plan de respaldo.

Si… ningún humano podría sobrevivir algo como eso sin importar la fuerza física o habilidades que este poseía.

"Como el hechizo que usaremos para aturdir a ese monstruo es una enorme descarga eléctrica… entonces ese chico terminara muerto por ese gran nivel de electricidad que es capaz de detener a una criatura tan poderosa como ese monstruo," Explico Vault, "Si el derrota a ese monstruo el sin duda estará lo suficientemente cansado como para que ese hechizo pueda darle,".

Con ese plan que parecía perfecto la fe del Líder de Kuroinu en acabar con El Trio Increíble se encontraba intacta nuevamente… pero a la vez un tanto frágil en el sentido de que si él fuese a sufrir otra derrota… entonces el impacto mental sería demasiado y la verdadera desesperación comenzaría.

Pero Vault estaba con toda la confianza ya que ningún humano, lograría sobrevivir varios voltios de electricidad… asique por ahora el ocuparía sus pensamientos imaginando a Ruu Ruu siendo violada y a El Trio Increíble muriendo.

Pero Vault no lo sabía… pero sus planes fracasarían en usar esa táctica en contra de El Trio Increíble en términos de usar electricidad contra ellos funcionaria si ellos fueran humanos pero para su mala suerte no lo son.

* * *

-Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo por favor dejen sus comentarios y opiniones sobre el capítulo sin más me despido que se me hace tarde para el trabajo-


End file.
